A New Different Guardain
by Wolfsalvo
Summary: A human has stumbled across the tree of Ga'hoole. what adventures, and fate... will await him. Will he return home, or forever stay placed in this strange new world? That is for you to read... and find out.
1. Introductions

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

The Sun is down, and the Moon is highest in the sky. Then, all of a sudden, a silver-black jet screams right past the canopy of a dense forest on the edge of a coast, causing many of the animals that live there to scurry about or to crawl deeper into their homes.

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I started to climb higher into the air as I passed over the trees lining the beaches of Florida. The Guys back at base needed me to fly over to the new aircraft carrier known as U.S.S. Airman, just to teach the grunts how to fly a plane properly. Unfortunely for me, they were smack in the middle of the Bermuda Triangle, and flying through those air currents was dangerous, so that's why the base chose me to do this mission. The base personnel gave me a M4A1 assault rifle with 5 clips, even after I insisted on just a pistol for after I left U.S.S. Airman for my second assignment. But the egg-heads back at base always had their way, so I was still forced to take the rifle. As I was thinking it over, I still have no idea why they want grunts to practice out here, but it's not my place to question a captain.

After I reached the proper altitude of 5,000 ft. I was starting to zone out, I was starting to think of home when- "_**Tyler, this is Captain Vic of the U.S.S. Airman. I have you on radar and it shows you are approximately 1,243 miles out. Do you confirm?"**_

_** "Yes sir! I confirm distance to your ship sir!" **_I hate all this formal junk, but who was I to question a captain of all people, I was lucky to have the honor of being chosen for such an important mission. I am now less than 1,150 miles away and closing, but then the wind started to pick up, and started to toss me about roughly… then all of sudden, a black shape shot past my cockpit, and left a nice long scratch across the front, right across my vision.

_**"Sir! Unknown contact! It flew right across my View; it even left a Cut across my cockpit! Do you confirm, Sir!"**_

_** "Calm down pilot, we have nothing on the radar! Ple*ssssshhhh* ur radar again."**_

I hope I hadn't just heard what i think I heard. Static in this weather, with an unknown contact moving around, it couldn't get any wo _***CLAP***_, great….. thunder. And when theirs thunder, their always is _***pit, pat. Pitter pat pat…* **_rain…. I need to really reach that aircraft carrier… safely. _**"Request permission to slow speed for safer trip? It is starting to get rough up here. Do you confirm?"**_

_** "T*SSSSSHHHHHHHHH*… repea*SSSSS*? *CLICK* ver?"**_

That can't be good. This night just keeps getting better and better, I just hope that _thing_ doesn't decide to com _***sssssssssCreachhh***_. What the Fu***ng _HELL! _A short, but high pitched metal on metal sound over took my hearing… then my glass spider webbed, with what looked to be….. a miniature sword sticking through the glass. I looked at my instruments and saw to my horror, I was starting to go into a steep dive, but my Stick was stuck. I only had two options. 1. Crash land in an unknown area, and 2. Eject! I like to believe that I took the better choice, and ejected. I was still at 2,500 feet, so I was in for a ride. Then I saw it, that dark shape was coming at me, but when it passed me, I felt absolute cold, heart-wrenching, terror. Its Eyes were in a metal mask, but what got me, was its eyes were burning red, and it looked like a damned owl… after that, I couldn't remember a thing, for I had passed out with my last thought being. _"I was killed by a demonic owl…"_

I slowly started to regain my consciousness, and I was wondering why I felt wind on my face, and a slight sway in my body, and I thought someone was trying to wake me up… but I didn't want to get out of my bed. Then I felt the brutally cold air, and I heard waves breaking somewhere below me….. Then it hit me like a solid block of stone….i wasn't at home. I shot open my eyes, and however unmanly it was, I yelled my fright to the world. My parachute had opened up, which I was happy for, But it had gotten tangled in a tree branch, and I was well over 100 skyscraper stories in the air. I couldn't see the tree, but I knew it had to be pretty big for me to be this high into the air.

I was over an open water area below me, with my chair angled down, like a rollercoaster ride, I was absolutely terrified. Then it hit me, my only way out of this…..was down. I didn't like it, but it was what had to be done. I slowly averted my eyes, and grabbed my combat knife from my boot, and held it ready to throw when I got to the bottom of the fall. I grabbed the latch to release my buckles, I had barely touched it when I felt a slight fall…. the lines on my parachute where starting to tear. It was now or never.

I grabbed the latch and yanked it off…. Then I felt weightlessness. I had twisted in mid-air so that I could face the tree, then I looked down and prepared my body. I flung my knife outwards, but I had done this too early and it landed deep in the tree bark far up the tree, and down to the hilt. Then I wrapped my arms around my body, and felt, more than heard the water envelope me. I struggled to push myself up, and after what seemed like an eternity, I broke the water's surface, and took in a huge gust of rich oxygen. It tasted different…. Like air without all that disgusting gas and fumes mixed in it… then a wave pushed me under.

I pushed and kicked, trying to reach the surface again, only to be pushed back down. After what seemed to be a second eternity, I managed to reach the rocky shore. And pull myself up onto the welcoming solid earth. I looked up and saw a _monster tree…_ it was easily bigger than any Sequoya tree I had ever heard about. Then I heard a loud screech, and looked around, only to see 2 white owls with what looked to be metal masks turn toward the tree. Then they looked a little bit higher towards the top of the tree.

I followed their gaze, and saw my chair swing violently towards the tree, and I heard an audible _*SNAP* _and saw my chair move towards the tree and hit my knife, which was higher than I had originally thought…. then the two objects fell towards me… fast. All I could do was yell _"AHHHHH!" _I squeezed my eyes shut and heard a twang, and a solid, heavy, thump… followed by a softer one, signaling the chair had fell over. I slowly opened my eyes and to my horror, saw that the chair had landed right behind my head, which could have effectively killed me. I looked around for my knife, and almost fainted when I saw where it had landed… right between my legs… to close for comfort.

I then started to pull myself up, when I saw the two owls I had saw earlier circle me from above. These ones didn't have red eyes, but I wanted to be safe, since they also looked large, like that tree. I grabbed my knife, and made a loud 'HA,' and made like I was going to throw it at them… it got the desired result, and they started to fly towards the tree. So then I slowly crawled, walked towards the top of the chair. I had to flip in over for my M4A1 rifle. As soon as I had the back end facing up, I peeled the back off the metal frame, and grabbed the clips and gun, and slammed a fresh clip home. Luckily, the egg-heads had given him the extended mags of 100 drum clips, which was a surprise I just learned about.

I readied the rifle, and decided to take a few shots; hopefully to scare off those owls from earlier. Since it was dusk, I think I might need to set up a small base camp. I went to gather up fire wood that had been knocked loose to the ground. I hope to get some kind of rest rest.

**(3****rd**** person P.O.V.)**

But little did he know… it was going to be a long night. For his bullet shots had woken up the whole ga'hoolian tree owls up early, to find a surprise guest…

_**I do not own anything from the LOTG series, or any characters, or my story. For it was their movie that gave me this idea, and please review, this is my first fanfic that I will FINISH. I hope you all enjoyed, for I have the whole story planned out. Leave any comments, suggestions, requests, or anything else you want too. Ima steal this from a author from the Rio movie. Any flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Review, and have a good day/evening/night!**_


	2. Once a life time meeting

**Chapter 2: Once a life time meeting**

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

I was sleeping well into the evening, dreaming of when I first came to the tree, and even dreaming of when I had first met Gylfie. I suddenly started to dream of how I had also met Digger and Twilight, and the great journey we had started sharing. The dream then switched over to how Digger had almost drowned in the sea of Hoolimere…. I started to wake up, still drowsy, when I heard what sounded similar to the short swords used for practice, but what really woke me up was a loud scream. That is what jolted me out of my peaceful slumber, and when I looked towards the only other owl in the hollow, I saw Gylfie, staring at what seemed to be a… short sword tip, sticking out of the thin hollow walls.

Just as I was getting out of my nest, I heard the worst sound made from the tree… a sort of crunching, yet loud thump resonated from the outside, and then the short sword was pulled from the wall. Only a few moments later, I heard a quiet, but audible thump hit the ground far below. Gylfie and I looked at each other then I started to walk towards the hollow entrance. Before I could get to the entrance, Gylfie said, "Should we really be going out, it might not be safe? We should let the sentries handle it."

I thought about it, and then replied, "I know, but what if the sentries can't do it alone? We must see who also stuck that sword into the wall, and who made that noise." But Gylfie being as clever as ever countered with, "We mustn't just rush into this though, you know the saying… curiosity killed the o… _***BOOM BOOM BOOM***_." That stopped our conversation quickly, the sound was loud and seemed to echo within the small hallow. It sounded like thunder, yet when I looked outside, I didn't see any clouds, or anything else indicating a storm. We both soon saw the sentries flying towards the King and Queen's hallow.

"Whatever is causing all these strange things, those sentries will know, I will be back. I'm going to go ask those sentries what is happening," I told Gylfie. "I will be right back." With that said, I started for the hollow entrance again. It had gotten darker, just not as dark as it usually gets. With one last look behind me, I was met with a concerned look from Gylfie, but I still was set on my mindset.

I turned back to the sky, spread my wings, and lifted myself out of the comforting zone of the hollow. During the conversation that Gylfie and I had been in, I had lost sight of the sentries. I wanted to hurry and find them, so I took off towards where I had last seen them. Which was somewhere near the shoreline of the island. As I was gliding down, I saw a small orange glow, like the fires I see in the forge, but this was nowhere near the forges. So I made a far-fetched guess and went to see if they were over there.

As I got closer, I didn't hear the usual chatter of the sentries, so I started to descend as quietly as I can. I saw a figure, but it didn't look like anything I had ever seen…..or heard about. _**'Curiosity killed the owl…,'**_ I remembered Gylfie telling me that not too long ago. I landed with barely a noise, and approached cautiously. I stopped as soon as I heard an odd noise emanating from the figure, it was holding up a shiny square with a long stick near what seemed to be its head, but I wasn't too sure. I had stepped into the firelight. "Hello? Who and what are you?" I had let my eyes wander down and look what was at its feet, and then I froze in absolute horror. I saw that short sword, except the tip was attached to an even longer _thing_. The whole thing was bigger than any other sword in the guardians' armory, but the blade itself was longer than Gylfie's wingspan.

Then the figure had stood up, and was towering over me, even though it was 10 feet away. It slowly walked towards me, then hunched over by bending its legs… and reached a white, oddly shaped, featherless wing towards me….

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I was just fiddling with the fire now, thinking about how I got here, and thinking that I had somehow drifted thousands of miles in a parachute to land. Even if I didn't know where I was, I still had a gut wrenching feeling I would be here for a while. I didn't know where I could be for owls to be _wearing masks_, and to top it off, a huge tree. I felt it was best to see if my radio was working yet, and to see if anyone was within its operational area. The satellites should work well enough to give me a loud and large operational area.

_**"This is Petty Officer 1**__**st**__** class, Tyler Airman. Does anyone copy?"**_ I was rewarded with static…. Just like the first few times I had used it. I heard a soft screech, then a few soft hooting off to my left. As I turned my head to see what had disturbed me, I was met with the sight of a small cream colored owl with a heart shaped face, and its gaze slowly looking around my feet. I slowly got up and went over towards the small owl slowly, as to not frighten it off. As I couched, I noticed it had started to tremble; I wanted to see it, yet felt like I should calm it down.

As I reached my hand out towards it, I felt like a static charge was building around my body, and like a build-up of even more electricity around the area my hand was. I pushed the thought away and slowly lowered my hand to the owls head, and stroked its head feathers. All of a suddenly, the two owls I had seen earlier, with 6 more surrounding the area landed in a semi-circle around them, all facing me, with half wearing metal claws, and the other half holding up swords similar to that which had brought my plane down.

As I pulled my hand away the small owl, my first thought was to grab my combat knife, but what I hadn't expected, was a sound like thunder to reverberate around our area, causing many of the owls to screech and look around. Then a bolt of lightning stretched between me and the small owl, but instead of yellow, the lightning cast a bluish haze around our area. I let out a yell of pain, and I could barely make out the painfully loud screech of an owl. It felt as if I was dunked into a tank of cold water, then having someone drop an active Taser into the water, and even that didn't compare to how it felt. The lightning vanished, and it left the area in a blue light, even though my vision was a red haze.

I felt like I was falling, yet all that happened was I staggered back a few steps and fell to my knees, then twisted as I fell, and finally landed on my back. I was having bits and pieces of memory that weren't mine flash before my eyes. A hollow with a pink-red snake, a fluffy ball of feathers, a red owl, and two larger owls, then a memory of being scared, and being held in a larger owls claws. Then a memory of a heat by my feet, and a bluish light surrounding me, then pain in my chest.

_"What happened…."_

_ "Did you see that?" _

_ "How could that have happened?"_

_ "Someone get the king and Queen!"_

_ "What is that _thing_?"_

_ "By Gluax!"_

Then I heard a small flapping, and before I lost touch with the world, I heard a female voice shout, _"SOREN!"_ I was wondering where all these voices were coming from, but then I blacked out….

**A.N.: and their goes chapter 2, I had fun making it, and it was a thrill. I won't be able to update a lot since I don't have a permanent internet connection, but do not fear, that just means longer, and better chapters! I would like to give a wonderful thanks to Airman0007, for he was the first to finally review my story. I will bring into the story of how and why the rifle was needed for the story, like a little flashback. I might change the rating to 'M' later on, just so I can probably add cuss words, or ill just make another story that has 'M' content to this one, but have it be a separate version. Remember to review and tell me what you think. It's more important than you think. And remember, this is my first actual story, this one at least breaks 1.5k words per chapter. Also, I had updated and improved chapter 1. Until next time…**

** Disclaimer: Read the first chapter, I don't need to use it more than once…**


	3. Reawakening

**Chapter 3: Reawakening**

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I was floating in a blackness that made me feel disconnected from my body, as if I was around my body, but not in it. All I could hear was my heart-beat in my ears, but when I tried to stand up, I felt nothing, and then I slowly felt myself being pulled towards some strange sense. I started to feel again very slowly, I felt my head pounding, my hands felt cold, but burned. And then I felt the dirt underneath my palms. I sucked in a breath of air, and immediately opened my eyes to their fullest, my whole body stung terribly.

But then my pain increased, as I started to cough violently, and I rolled over and closed my eyes to help me focus. I pushed my arm up so that I could get up, and pulled my knees in, and then pushed up. I was holding my head in one hand, and the ground with the other. I had one foot planted flatly on the ground, with my other leg bent underneath me to hold my weight. My head felt like it was spinning, and as I tried to reopen my eyes, my vision was swimming. A sudden rush and a heave emptied my stomachs contents on the ground beneath me. My mouth felt dry, and I looked up and managed to see my canteen 15 feet away, then I had to close my eyes again, it was early morning, and the sun was just starting to shine over the water, creating a harsh reflection into my eyes.

I waited a few minutes, and then stood up to a slight hunch, and stumbled forwards, I only had a small distance to my canteen if I focused. I continued forwards, but tripped over the small sticks that were left behind from my fire from the previous night. I fell harder than I thought was possible, and groaned. I then saw it… my canteen, just inches from my face. I slowly dragged my hand towards it, and undid the cap with my fingers. I slowly sloshed the water around, and took a gulp, I couldn't spit it out, or I would just waste the little of the fresh water that I had, seeing as I was surrounded by ocean.

As I redid the cap, I pulled and pushed myself into a comfortable position, and thought of what happened to me the previous night. It was all fuzzy, but I could make out a few things, and then I felt myself slipping. I hope this will be a good nap, for I'll need it tonight…

* * *

><p>I awoke to a spray of mist, it was just as the sun was setting, and I heard a soft scrape somewhere above me. I titled my head back and looked up, but I didn't see anything, only the pink sunshine rolling down the bark… until I saw that the sunshine was actually indeed a snake. I jumped away from the tree bark and stumbled over by gun, effectively taking me down.<p>

"Sorry if I scared you, I was just bringing you some fish. You must be starving." I heard a voice somewhere behind me. As I rolled over and sat up, I saw the snake facing me, a few feet away with a fish on its back. I started to look around for who had said that, "where are you? I know I heard you."

The snake tilted its head at me, like it was confused. I had never seen or heard of a snake acting this way. Then it opened its mouth and spoke, "I'm right here. Are you sure you're Ok?" That had caused me to jump back and stare open mouthed at the snake. I wasn't sure if I hit my head to hard, or if I was dreaming.

"Did you just speak," it just nodded, "but how is that possible, you are a snake, an animal, it's just not possible!"

"I would like it if you didn't refer to me as such filthy and demeaning terms. If you want to see an animal, I suggest you go over to a forest. Now if you don't _mind_. I'll be going now."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard, but I guess I had struck a nerve, so I had to at least apologize, no matter how weird it seemed for me to talk to a snake. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. It's just where I come from, a snake doesn't talk, it just hisses."

That had caused the snake to stop, it seemed to be thinking, then turned its head slightly to the right and said, "And I haven't seen any creatures like you, I'll alert the guardians of you awakening."

With that, the snake slithered off to go do whatever it was snakes did. I felt a pang in my stomach, and looked down, and saw the fish the snake had dropped off for me. The smell that had drifted over to me had permeated the air around me with a mouthwatering aroma. I had to wipe a dribble of drool away from my mouth because of the smell.

I walked over to it, bent over and picked it up; it was warm, but not too hot to hold. I then carried it over to my makeshift camp and sat down. I tore a small piece off and slowly began to lift it up to my mouth, and stopped when it was below my nose. I sniffed it to be sure I didn't smell any raw fish, for I didn't want to be sick when I didn't know where a toilet was… and I'm sure that my current way wouldn't go over well if the occupants of the tree found out.

I took a slow but cautious bite of the fish flesh, and it tasted great; a meaty flavor that tasted slightly smoked, with an after taste of berries and nuts. I had tried to go with natural flavors in my food one time, and I ended up burning the entire meal. The flavor of the fish was what some would say; _divine._ I felt like I was being watched with such intensity, that it felt like I was being studied.

I turned around to see two owls watching me from a distance. One was a small owl; it had brownish red feathers, and the other was the cream colored owl I had seen the night before. And the last of the sun light was fading, the rays caught a picture perfect image of several large owls starting to fly down towards me, all wearing those metal sharpened claws, but only 2 had masks on. Those masks were bigger than the ones I had previously seen, and they seemed ornamental with round, but sharpened edges.

As they landed next to me, the lead one, and biggest of the three spoke, "I hope you have enjoyed your meal? My name is King Boron, and I have some questions for you…"

**A.N. I hope you all enjoyed, I am updating this with a lot less words than I would have wanted to complete it with. I will no longer be updating so fast, it takes a toll on wanting to write so much… especially in so little time, also when I'm writing two essays for my English class. I would also like to state, I chose the name **Airman **for Tyler's last name because it was the name of my first…(and so far only) reviewer. So that explains why there is two airman's in my story. **

_**Airman0007: I didn't go into detail about the lightning part for a very good reason, it was like he was being tazed, or shocked with electricity. And yes, I have experience with both those ways, and you don't think of detail, but what it feels like… lol, don't worry, I was inflicting both those to me myself, even though they were accidental. And thanks for being such a great reviewer and supporter.**_


	4. GODS word

**Chapter 4: GODS word**

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I was just beginning to wrap what the owl in front of me had just said, it had questions… and for me? I wasn't sure what else they were going to say, but I heard a sudden flapping and a small shape rammed my abdomen and winded me quite well. The force wasn't enough to hurt me, but enough to surprise me, and that was enough to make me stumble backwards and fall down. I heard a gasp, and I heard a heavier sort of flapping sound coming down nearer. By that time, I had started to get my breath back.

"Control yourself young one!"

With that said, I felt a small weight shift off of my stomach, and with a huff of what I could find of anger, it hopped down my leg and off somewhere else, I had just had started to flutter my eyes open, and was glad to be met with a glow from the moon, which wasn't as bright or hurt as much as the sun's rays would. I slowly laid my palms on the ground, and pushed myself into a sitting position. What I saw both amused, and aggravated me (the first more-so the other), and had to suppress a chuckle, less I get rammed into again. I saw that cream colored owl holding that smallish brown-red owl, with a look of pain, and disapproval. The little owl, was glaring at me with so much hatred, I was surprised it hadn't done more to harm me.

A muffled, but audible '_mmm-hmmm'_ drew my attention to the 3 larger owls, the lead one opened its beak and said, "I apologize for the way tha-" I cut him off with a wave of my hand, and started to find a way to get back at that little owl, just for fun. "It's quite alright. It's no big deal," I instantly saw all the owls present relax, even the little one, "I might not have been prepared, but I assure you," I looked at that small owl out of the corner of my eye and finished, "no owl that small would have hurt me too much."

What I saw made me grin; the cream owl had loosened its grip, but had to tighten much harder as soon as that smaller owl had heard what I had said. It had a look of outrage towards me, and it looked like there were miniature fires in its eyes, and that was just the reaction I was hoping to get. But for now, I would have to be kind in order to be respectful to the _king _and _Queen_ that were in front of me. I turned my attention back to them, and saw a look of disapproval in all three of their faces. "Anyways… what questions did you want to ask?"

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

I was so shocked at what I had heard the thing say, that I had forgot who I was holding, that I let my wings droop just a little, but as soon as I heard Gylfie huff with indignation, I quickly grabbed her to make sure she didn't get herself into even more trouble. She might be small, but she was even a challenge for me to hold back, I saw that _thing_ smirk at what he had said, but then he returned his attention towards King boron, Queen Baran, and Outillisa.

As soon as it faced them, I picked Gylfie up as best I could with my wings and faced us the other way. As soon as I did that, she turned and faced towards me, and what I saw I could only describe of deep hurt, and a pain that not many could bring to the little owl I had come to know. I changed from restraining her, to giving her a friendly hug. "It's ok. I will find a way to make this alright…" I whispered so only Gylfie could hear.

*_sniffle*_ "Thanks Soren. That really does mean a lot. I'll be fine, you can let go now."

As I released her, she looked up at me and I could see most of the hurt was gone from her eyes, but not all of it yet. I plan on getting that _thing_ to apologize to her later, she deserves nothing less. "We should probably head off to the dining pavilion now. That will take your mind off of this."

I saw her nod in agreement after she thought about this and so we were about to leave when…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

"…and that is pretty much how I ended up here."

We had been talking for only a short while, but I had gotten my tale down fairly quick. I had told them about my gun, but not how it works, so not to confuse them too much. They had introduced themselves, and the two other owls that had faced the other way. They were just spreading their wings when I called out, "WAIT!" and that made them hesitate long enough for me to get their full attentions. I would use their names to get them to look at me.

"Soren, Gylfie, can you come over here for a second? I want to say a few things before you go to the… _dining pavilion?_"

They turned to face me; Soren had a look of impatience, and seemed alert, but seemed to be watching Gylfie. On the other hand though, Gylfie's feathers were ruffled up and she seemed to be trying to look mad, but her facial expression said it all, and that is what sent a pang of guilt through me. "So Gylfie… I know what I said may have been offensive, but I was just trying to get back at you from flying into me. I'm sorry, and if there is anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know, I don't want you to be feeling down," she tried to put more hate into her body, but I had to stop that, "and don't try to hide it, I can see it in your eyes. I'm sincerely sorry that I made fun of you. For your size, you have more spirit than some of my friends, and that makes you big on the inside."

Her look instantly relaxed, and I saw her eyes reveal a different emotion, though I couldn't tell what it was, I heard her say, "Thank you." And then her and Soren turned and took flight. I turned to face the king and queen, with Outillisa by their side, with smiles all the way around. Or what I could take as a smile anyways. I shrugged as I said, "I hurt her feelings; I had to make it up to her some way…"

"I'm proud that you were able to make amends with her Tyler, she is more important than you think, and not many have ever hurt her spirit like that, only the Pure Ones." Queen Baran praised. "And from your story, I believe that is what attacked your… plane?" King boron asked.

"Yes, but how could an owl fly that fast, I was going by fast enough to cut trees apart… ok, my type of trees, yours are too thick."

"…Ok. Well I guess we should let the king and queen do what they please. I'll take you to the dinning pavilion so we can explain what that thunderous noise was," said Outillisa. "I will escort you there. Just please leave your knife put away, it is as long as one of my wings, and others would get frightened."

I nodded and just put it in my sheath, and strapped my gun to my back. I nodded that I was ready, and started to follow Outillisa.

ten minutes and a hike later

"And here we are, the dining pavilion, I'll get everyone's attention so you can explain."

"Ok, but I think the way I look is getting their attention pretty well, they are practically giving me their full attention now…"

"Everyone, this is our guest Tyler, he is here to first explain why we all woke up to thunder this early night."

I cleared my throat, and prepared my explanation in my head. _Well here goes nothing_, "OK, I have this thing called a _gun_. In my world, we use it to fight other hostiles, though it is also a cause for death, so don't play with this thing when I'm not looking. The thing that causes the sound is a bullet, which when fired, will shoot out of this barrel at such a high speed, which is causes, a loud noise. It is a form of weapon-"

"…"

A rainbow circle of cloud and mist appeared over the pavilion, then a deep and mysteries voice spoke out. _**"My name is not of this world, but the owls of this world know me as… Gluax,"**_ I heard some gasps of disbelief, and think I heard an owl or two faint; _**"I have brought to you, Tyler, from the Human world for a great purpose. You will either help these owls live on through the approaching storm, or you will let them sink and perish, and for their history to go by into ashes of the past ages."**_

The cloud of rainbow disappeared, and I could only guess that could have been a god for the owls… then a wave of dizziness' swept over me. I looked around and locked eyes with Gylfie. She was standing over a limp Soren, and she seemed to have been trying to shake him awake. As I dropped to my knees, she opened her beak. But before she could say what she wanted, my vision spiked and zoomed in and out uncontrollably, a hiss of static came from my walkie talkie, and all I could hear from it was "_… Tyler's plane has been lost from radar, it's been three days and we still haven't found a body, we have to cancel the search, we will end up using too many resources…"_

I don't know how I was able to do this, but I grabbed my walkie-talkie and pressed the send button and spoke, "_I'm not out yet sir, post pone my arrival for a few more weeks…"_ I dropped my walkie talkie and fell forward, my vision had stopped dancing and gone black, I faintly heard, "_Tyler… by GOD, where are you, wha-*shhh zzzzz*-"_

"_**At least my message got out…"**_ then I lost consciousness.

**A.N.: hoped you liked it, after I made that first half, I literally couldn't stop smiling, anyways, read and review, that was fun to make. I'm out of it with my ear infection, so don't expect a full guaranteed update that often, my ear gets hurt listening to the slightest sound, and hearing clickity clack does give me a headache.**

**-I'm thinking of making Gylfie and Soren have a sort of boyfriend/girlfriend relationship in this story. Send me reviews of how you think that would work and if I should or shouldn't do it.**

**Spyrofan34: I absolutely LOVE your review, it was like someone splashed me with a cup of cold water on a hot day (that has happened to me too, lol) and then gave me a hug. I never expected to get that for my story, Glad to see you are enjoying it. **


	5. Challenges

**Chapter 5: Challenges**

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

"Hmmmm, oowwww! I wish I could stay awake for 12 hours for once instead of ending my day with me falling face first… it gets annoying!" and it didn't help that my gun was serving as a bed, and digging into my stomach. I was faintly aware of a stirring presence next to me, but I was more concerned on getting this gun out from under my gut. It was a little bit before sunset, and I could've sworn a wing brush up against my arm.

I pulled my arms up so that I could perform a semi-pushup so I could get this gun out from under me, but I wasn't paying attention to were my hand was going and after I managed to move it from under my gut, my finger spasmed, and a shot was pulled off. _**BANGGGgggg…..**_ "HOLY SH**." I couldn't help but make the involuntary action of jumping away from the source of the noise, and now I was fully awake.

A feminine voice next to be caused me to jump again, "EEP! *sigh* that is one way to wake up, please don't do that again…" I turned and saw a brown owl with spots over a white chest. "Sorry about that, it wasn't on purpose. Is your name Outillisa?" she nodded. "I remember seeing you yesterday." I said as I stood up, I had left my gun on the ground; along with my radio somewhere off to my right near Outillisa. I went over to where the bullet should have struck, and there in the tree stump, was a bullet hole.

I ushered Outillisa over to me so that I could show her another way my gun worked. As she was walking over to me, I looked around and didn't see any other owls, which caused me to slightly frown. "OK, so you see that hole right there, that is what the bullet can do, but worse to living things. I'm just glad it didn't get you or some other owl." I said. I wasn't really sure how the residents would feel about that wakeup call, but I'm pretty sure that Outillisa's politeness wouldn't be reflected on them that well.

I had a small but constant nagging in the back of my mind, so I had to just ask it, "Hey Outillisa, before I passed out, what happened to Soren? Did the same thing happen to him?"

She seemed to think it over, and then answered, "Yes…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Soren's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Awwww, why does my head feel like someone hit it?"

"You fainted, and fell off our dining area; luckily twilight was able to fly you to the infirmary." I looked over and saw Gylfie studying me closely, "How do you feel?"

I had to think about that, I had to sort out my thoughts before I replied. "I feel like a rock hit my forehead, and someone pulled my wings to far back. And now that I think about it, like my stomach is empty. But what about you, are you OK?"

The ground in the hollow was soft, and warm, but I felt a slight chill in the air, as if I had done something I wasn't supposed to. Gylfie looked towards the entrance and said so quiet, I almost missed it, "just worried."

"Why are you worried, what happened?" when I asked this, Gylfie's feathers ruffled up, "You weren't supposed to hear that…"

I was shocked at Gylfie for having said that, I didn't want to be rude, even with my thoughts, but after hearing that, I guess she never knew Tyto's had really good hearing. I slowly got up, but kept quiet so she wouldn't suspect a thing, and crept up until I was next to her, and that was when she turned to see me. I wrapped my wing around her, albeit a little jerkily, and held her close. I didn't look, but I could see her feathers slowly go back down. "Don't worry, I'm not offended in any way," I assured her.

*BANGGG* A faint but audible sound of thunder went off, even though there wasn't any clouds in the air. Gylfie pressed herself tighter to my feathers in a frightened way, and I just held her to calm her down. "I guess we can go see Tyler, he might be able to explain what Gluax meant by his message." I only felt a shudder in response, Gluax showing up out of nowhere when Tyler showed up had scared many owls. I released my hold on Gylfie and heard her sigh. "Why are you always so warm Soren?" Gylfie half-jokingly asked.

"Ha, I guess it is just because I'm an," I had to deepen my voice for this, "All powerful Tyto!" I couldn't help but churr along with Gylfie. With that done, I had made Gylfie smile, and now she didn't seem so down. I leaned down and nuzzled her beak with mine and saw her feathers ruffle, then jumped out of the hollow and flew down to the dining pavilion. I don't know why, but I was slightly frightened, why else would Tyler need to use his weapon. I had just alighted when Gylfie landed next to me, out of breath.

"What's wrong Gylfie; it wasn't that far of a flight?" I asked.

"I wasn't paying attention when you left…" she replied as her feathers once more ruffled themselves up again.

Just then I heard a voice from inside the pavilion, unmistakably Tyler's asked, "…happened to Soren? Did the same thing happen to him?"

"Hold on Gylfie, I think I hear Tyler talking about me."

"…Yes…" I heard Outillisa say.

* * *

><p><strong>(Tyler's P.O.V.)<strong>

… Outillisa decided to now look at me, but she looked a little bit angry from what I could tell. "What did Gluax mean when he said 'you will either help us live on through the approaching storm, or will let us sink and perish' last night before you fell down?" she asked, with her voice lightly dripping with anger.

"I really don't know. Not even a week ago yet, I didn't know owls could talk, or anything about a Gluax. But I'm serious, what has happened to Soren? I think we may have something important that we two must do together." I had been thinking about it, and why was it that only he and I had things happening the same time as each other. I heard a whisper somewhere near the ground entrance behind me.

As I started to turn around, I saw Soren and Gylfie step from the other side so that I could see them clearly now. "wha-…" Soren was cut off as king boron and queen Baran landed next to Outillisa and asked for all their attention. "We are calling a parliament meeting; you four are welcome to join if you wish.

**(3****RD**** person P.O.V.)**

As the parliament was gathered in the hollow, Tyler was sitting on a branch outside; he had climbed up the tree only to find out the parliament hall was inside the tree.

King Boron: "We have received information that our scouts have found a large Pure One army gathering across the sea. They seem to preparing to attack the tree."

Ezlryb: "Do we have an estimate on how many owls they have this time? And when will they attack?"

Queen Baran: "The scouts report 10 Pure Ones to every 1 Guardian, so we are severely out-numbered. As for when they will attack, we believe tomorrow when the sun will set we should be seeing a large number of enemy troops."

Tyler: "Excuse me, but is there any form of armor that is stronger than the Pure Ones? I might have a solution, if it helps clear your thoughts about me betraying you."

King Boron: "Only our armor and our guard's armor are made good enough since it takes so much materials."

Tyler: "Is there any way I could get one set of that armor? I can help with your upcoming fight."

While King Boron and Queen Baran were talking about it, Tyler slipped and fell 20 feet down to the ground below.

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

"OWWWW! I'm alright… ok; I'm a little bit hurt…"

I heard a muffled voice from above me, but made out, "…fell from the branch."

Soon, Soren had landed with Gylfie and Outillisa behind him, he asked, "Hey Tyler… how did you manage to fall from that branch? I thought it was big enough."

"Ha ha. I was getting sore so I tried to get comfortable. So what did the King and Queen say?"

Outillisa was the one to answer his question, "They said they will lend you only one chest plate to help you out."

I chuckled, and then said, "Okay, well lets go to my camp and wait for that armor, I'll show you guys how I can help you fight those other owls."

_**A.N.: ok, I hope you guys liked the chapter, it was sort of like a filler, but I needed to progress my story a little bit faster so that I could get to the last chapters also. I'm not planning on making this a 20 chapter story, but I do plan on making a sequel for this story. I'm also trying to put some form of humor into the story, weather it is rudeness or romance, humor is humor. Read and Review (R&R).**_


	6. Practice

**Chapter 6: Practice**

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

We had been heading to my camp for a total of 15 minutes, it had taken so long since I had to climb over many rocks or around the tree roots… which are massive… and also I was a little sore from my fall off of the tree branch. As I was climbing over a particularly large rock, I saw my camp not too far away, alone with an owl holding an armor suit next to the fire pit. I told Soren, "Go ahead. I'll meet you guys there."

The camp was left the way it was when I was first going to the dining pavilion, but the mist from the waves was still enough to dampen everything I had left out of my 'tent'. I had just started to enter my camp when I saw the carrier fly above and back to the inner area of the tree. Soren was standing next to Gylfie next to the armor, and Outillisa was near the fire pit, but didn't seem to notice the soot getting on her feathers.

"What are you planning to do with this armor?" Asked Soren. "It is much too small for you to wear. And I don't think you would want to get close and fight with your… _knife._" A gust of wind blew and swirled some of the soot onto Outillisa, and she huffed, "great…"

"If you two will move over next to Outillisa, I will show you. Me and my gun will handle the rest." I replied. I was starting to be grateful that the eggheads had insisted on giving me this assault rifle; I was going to end up needing it more that I had originally planned. As soon as Soren and Gylfie had fluttered out of the way, I lifted my gun to my shoulder and aimed down my sites, I centered the cross hairs right on the center of the armor and meant to let off just a shot, but fired three into the armor, which wouldn't do well if I needed to fight over a thousand evil owls.

I gestured them towards in as I said, "This is how I am going to help, by shooting them out of the air. I can reduce the amount the guardians need to fight so it would half their enemies, the rest… well I would have to do what Soren said, to fight them with my knife, which won't be easy. And also, how will I be able to tell which owls to shoot at?"

Gylfie spoke up, even though her voice wavered a little bit, "Trust me, you will know, either by how they fight, or what you see."

I was pondering over that as I bent down to inspect the bullet holes with them, and was glad to see what the bullets had accomplished. They had cratered the armor, and made cracks appear in the armor, and left jagged edges coming from the back. I touched the back so gently that I shouldn't have gotten hurt, but the edges still managed to draw a pinprick of blood from my finger. I quickly withdrew my finger out of view, and successfully hid my finger in the palm of my hand. "So… what do you guys wanna do now?"

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

I was surprised what I had just seen. Our best armor, destroyed in less than a few heartbeats. As Tyler motioned us towards it, I went all the way around it, and was surprised that the bullets had not only went through the front, but also the back. I saw Tyler reach around to the back and touch the metal that stuck out from the back, and I saw a little bit of blood form on his finger. He appeared to try and hide it, but he didn't manage to trick me. I decided I would ask him about it later.

"… Do now?" Tyler asked.

Soren responded after a short pause, "We usually just talk with one another. We still have 'till day-break before the Pure Ones come around."

I was waiting for Tyler to respond, but I wasn't surprised when it was Gylfie who chose to speak up instead, and asked, "So how did you get here in the first place?"

Tyler raised his finger and said, "first, I don't remember," he looked at his finger and quickly hid it in his palm, for he had seen the blood streak covering his finger. Gylfie and Soren were looking around during his slip up and looked back at him after his pause grew noticeably long, "anddd I can only guess."

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I made a huge mistake when I showed my finger, the blood that had looked just like a pin-drop, had actually spread out and made a huge smear all over the underside of my finger. I tucked it back in quickly, for I didn't want to worry the owls near me. Luckily none of them saw my finger, but since I didn't say anything, I'm guessing that's why they all turned to me, "anddd I can only guess." I stuttered out the last part. I felt a nervousness tie my stomach into a knot. Then I realized something that sent an ice cold feeling run down my back; Outillisa was staring at me… or more specifically, my hand.

I pulled my hand behind my back and turned my face to the side. I felt my face heating up, which never happens to me. Ever. "Uhhh. Tyler? Why is your face turning red? Is that normal for humans?" I heard Soren ask. Before he could ask any more questions, I mumbled some excuses and asked and half stated, "I should be getting some rest, and so should you, we have a big day coming up."

I started to walk to my tent and heard all of them fly away, even though it sounded like one landed shortly after. I walked up to my flight chair and sat down. I opened my palm and gasped. That metal was sharper than I had thought. The entire underside of my palm was red, but the wound had finally sealed up and stopped bleeding. I reached over to my canteen and opened it up, I was about to pour some water on my hand to wash the blood off, but I heard someone flying over to me and resealed the canteen and closed my hand to hide my blood soaked palm.

I turned to see who was flying towards me, and saw Outillisa, and I remembered how she had seen my finger. I wasn't all that surprised to see her coming over actually, I had made a mental note of her seeing my finger, and thought she would ask about it when she got the chance. When she landed, if was closer than they had usually done before, and this is what made me curious. "I saw what you hid earlier Tyler," she said slightly accusingly, "and I would like to see your finger. If it would be to get infected, it wouldn't do either you or the guardians any good in the upcoming fight."

I replied, "I only hid it because I didn't want anyone to worry, but that didn't quite work… especially when you saw it. And sure, come here, I'll show you." She slowly walked towards me, even though it was only a few owl paces away, considering how big they were in this world. As soon as she was close enough, I lowered my hand towards her and stretched out my finger for her to see. I heard her make a faint gasp, but then she looked up at my face, then back to my finger.

I saw her eyes trail up until they were at my closed off palm. She reached her wing out, but when her wing made contact with my finger, green sparks raced up my fingers to my hand, then my elbow, and to my chest. I gasped when I felt a tugging sensation around my heart. After that happened; my palm fell open and she gasped even louder. I thought she felt the sparks also, but when I looked at her, she trailed a finger up my palm, and luckily the blood had dried, or it would have stained her feathers.

Her wing left a strange tingling sensation along my palm, but I was guessing it was the sparks her wing was leaving along my palm. Her gaze turned to me and I was left breathless, her eyes showed wonder, concern, and surprise… all in one gaze. "Tyler? Are you sure you are completely alright. And are you causing these sparks," she asked all in a short sentence. I was stunned. Her gaze, mixed with the feeling of those sparks were leaving, had rendered me speechless.

"Uhh. S.. s… sure y-yea, I'm ok. W-what about you?" I managed to spit out, but only after she had removed her wing. I raised my hand and saw the blood stains gone from where the sparks had moved along my flesh. "And I don't know, I think these sparks show who someone is with their color, but only when my flesh makes contact. I should see what the King and Queens' colors' are." I finished with a small smirk.

I saw Outillisa yawn, and I guess it would be polite, since I was like her guest, "Do you want to stay down here in my little camp, I can keep watch for the pure ones if you would like. And if I spot them, I can wake you up so you can warn the guardians." I said, even if it was only an excuse. I had a tyrant of what I could guess were Outillisa's memories floating around my head. "Ok, thanks Tyler. Good light."

A few minutes later I heard her steady, calm sound of her breath. I chuckled, "I wish I could fall asleep that fast." I then tried to decipher the memories I had received from Outillisa and started to slow them down so I could study them. I then started to slow them down, but heard a noise and saw Outillisa shivering, I estimated since we are near the shoreline that is why she was cold. I walked over to her and gently picked her up so not to disturb her slumber. I then walked back over to my chair and sat down, and pulled some fabric that I had torn off the back of the flight chair around her. It was thick, so I was glad to see that she had stopped shivering, and actually cuddled into the warmth of my body. I smiled to myself and started to think of how I could be even more effective in the upcoming fight…

**A.N.: OK everyone, for a sequel, I am wondering if I should make Tyler and Outillisa hook up in some way. But hear me out, in the end of this story he will have three choices or options to make that will affect his future. I'm leaning into my decision, and I will only be changed by superior reasoning, or what ariman0007 thinks, since he is my main reviewer, and to clear this up, since **he** was my first reviewer, and I used his username for Tyler's last name, so I ended up with 3 **airmen **in my story. I must say, and I'm not being modest, but my story is really good. I read some of the previous chapters and almost got stuck… and I tried to make this chapter longer than the others, I kept detail, personality, and best of all, imagination. And for everyone to know, I'm planning on two more chapters. Enjoy this while you can. Oh, and review.**


	7. Mayhem

**Chapter 7: mayhem**

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

_I was having a dream of a day that I was flying through the sun, and I could feel its warm embrace on the feathers of my back. I rarely ever flew during the day since it would leave me tired for my entire night. I was twirling in the light breeze when a strong gust shook me, and I heard my name called out to me. I looked around and saw a blurry shape hovering in in the distance. I flew towards the owl, yet the distance never shrank. Another gust of wind blew me off to the side, and I heard it clearly,_ "_Outillisa. Wake up!"_

This next gust of wind made my vision blur, and my world started to disappear… I awoke with my body pressing into something warm, then I was shaken and I saw Tyler looking at me and he spoke with the same voice from my dreams, "Finally, I was starting to think I would need to do this while you were sleeping." He pulled his pistol from his hip, and raised it into the night sky, and pulled a single shot. It wasn't as loud as his bigger gun, but I heard an owl screech in pain, and a few heartbeats later, heard a splash in the ocean.

"Go warn the guardians, make sure they know the Pure Ones' scouts have arrived." Tyler said. I nodded and my feathers ruffled as I left the warmth of his chest. "I'll go ring the bell of 'Hoole to warn them even faster." I told him. As I lifted off into the air, I heard a loud click, and when I turned around, I saw Tyler holding his 'rifle' at ready. I turned back forward and saw the guards near the bell looking around.

As I landed next to them, I was breathless and said, "Ring the bell, the Pure ones are here!" After I said pure, they sprang towards the bell and grabbed the rope in their talons and gave a pull, and then they let the log swing towards the bell and let out a loud _–dong- _signaling danger. I heard popping in the distance and saw another Pure scout crash into the water. I started to take off so I could collect my armor and get ready, but I saw an armed Pure One appear in front of me.

One of the guards crashed into the Soldier and I took off so I could get my armor on and get ready to fight. As I neared the great tree, I saw the guardians and saw how both sides where already fighting intensely. I didn't see how I would be able to get through all the fighting, so I flew back to Tyler. I could now hear how his gun was barking like the wolves do when they get agitated, and I could see Pure One after Pure One falling from the skies.

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

The amount of Pure Ones that had just shown up out of the night was just appalling. I think there could have been thousands of them, but I couldn't count them… yet. I was busy throwing my barrel side to side shooting owls out of the sky. I was just about to shoot a particularly evil looking white owl, but my gun clicked. I ejected the clip and as it hit the ground, I slammed a fresh clip home. I suddenly heard flapping behind me and spun around with my gun ready. I lowered it as soon as I saw who it was… Outillisa.

It looked like she froze, but that didn't slow her down. I saw what was happening, so I dropped my gun and reached out for, and not a second to soon, caught her and hugged/held her to my chest as I absorbed her momentum. The green sparks from earlier weren't just sparks anymore, but full-fledged bolts that struck several Pure ones. Outillisa still seemed to be shocked, so I drew my pistol and started pulling off shots while still holding Outillisa to me in one arm. By the time I emptied my clip; I had only knocked out 3 Pure ones, and injured several others.

"I'm sorry Outillisa, but I need to start helping the Guardians' more…" I said as I put her down behind me gently. She still seemed to be stunned so I would have to protect her. I crouched and picked my rifle up, then started to pull off shots at the Pure Ones again. As I crouched, I heard a screech behind me and pulled my knife out of my boot, and stood up and turned around in one move and shoved my knife in the slit under the helmet and growled, "Not today buddy!" and flung the lifeless corps towards the sea.

"Outillisa, get in front of me so I can protect u better."

She slowly snapped out of it and quickly moved near my feet. I sheathed my knife and quickly turned around and started pulling shots off, but just as my gun jammed, I heard commanding yells say,

"PURE ONES… TO METALBEAK!"

"GUARDAINS, FALL BACK BEHIND TYLER!"

And as soon as I heard what was said, I lowered my gun to the ground and whispered, "Get behind me, stay safe." And I pulled my knife out and stood up to my full height. I saw the white owl I was going to shoot earlier land 20 feet away from me, next to an owl wearing a metal mask with red eyes, with an ornate mask wit... "_**YOU!" **_I bellowed in rage. That was the same owl that attacked me.

As I took a step forward, Soren flew in from somewhere behind me and flew in front of my face and said, "Tyler, please don't do this. That's my brother, he is just confused."

"The only one that is_ confused, _is youbrother_!_" I heard Metalbeak say, and then saw him launch himself at Soren. As I reached to move Soren, I had to drop my knife to reach for him safely, and I pushed out with my open palm towards Metalbeak. As I touched Soren, blue lightning surged out towards my chest, but before it could reach me, my hand reached Metalbeaks' wing, and a red line zig-zagged across my arm until it and the blue bolt collided. And then a bright light flashed in my eyes and I yelled out my pain…

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

As Soren and touched Tyler's hand, and Metalbeaks wing touched Tyler's other hand; that lightning trick started to act up again. As Tyler yelled in pain, everyone, including the Pure ones army gasped, an aura of blue was above the Guardians', while red was above the Pure ones. I looked back at Tyler and saw him look at Metalbeak and say something, though I couldn't hear what he said, I saw the blue haze start overtaking the red. Metalbeak suddenly yelled, but a rush of wind from the pure ones deafened me, and I could see the red haze grow bigger and start to swamp the blue haze, casting a purple look over the three. I saw Tyler start to sink down towards the ground, and Soren soon fell to the ground but held Tyler's hand with his wing feathers.

I saw Gylfie fly over to Soren, so I flew over to Tyler and ran my primary feathers over his face, but what struck me was a feeling of being sucked in by something; I looked over to Gylfie and Soren and saw their faces blank but serious. I then looked up and I felt nothing but awe. A rainbow of every color was streaming from the center, and I heard a rumble take over every area and then the blue haze morphed. Blue and green mixed up together, and swarmed the red, until only a faint trace was seen underlining the halo surrounding the area.

"_**BY THE ORDER OF THE GREAT GLUAX, THE PURE ONES SHALL LEAVE THIS TREE AND ITS INHABITANTS ALONE. THEIR SAVOR, PROTECTOR, AND ALLY, TYLER, SHALL PROTECT THEM IF YOU DARE HARM THEM ANYMORE!"**_

Then a blinding light took over my sight, I then saw the owl from my dreams morph into a Light brown owl with black spots along the underside of his wings, with a white stripe running down his stomach, with eyes that kept shifting colors, but always stayed on green longer than others. "Everything is going to be alright Outillisa, you are safe now…" but then the white light hid his appearance once more, and I felt like I was drifting away.

**(Random guardians P.O.V.)**

As soon as the rumbling died down, those Pure Ones had already took flight, carrying their wounded or dead, then I saw Tyler slump down to the ground, and let go of Soren's wing. Gylfie had collapsed onto of Soren, and Outillisa had done the same, but to Tyler. They all appeared unconscious. I heard King Boron say that some guardians should watch over them to make sure nothing happened to them. And I watched as a green glow settled over the still forms of Tyler and Outillisa, while a Blue glow settled over Soren and Gylfie. After that, the king and queen had left.

**A.N.: hey everybody, this isn't as long as my last chapter, but I have lost all my motivation this morning. I fell off my bike and cut my leg up pretty well. And yes, I mean cut. I even got both sides of my ankle. I later found out someone called the cops and an ambulance over near where I was walking. I think they were looking for me, and I think I saw who called them. The kid saw my leg, and I think I saw the blood to. Lol. Anyways. Please review; I truly need the motivation, and or painkillers.**

** Airmen0007: and yea, I know, but I wouldn't want to do something not everybody would like, and also, what does Desestions mean, it keeps going to French when I look it up, and I still haven't learned that much French. Don't worry; I'm not even sure if I'm spelling her name correctly. Also, I don't care how stupid it is, if I ever get enough money, I will design and build a plane, then fly through or around the Bermuda triangle. XD**

** Tic234stars: I read your review just after I wrote Airmens' message, and I will try to plan to keep up my updates, but I still would like to keep the reviews coming in. I read one of your stories when I could, but they were a little bit hard to understand them, especially when you didn't clarify who said what. They are still good though, but there is room for improvement.**

** P.S.: Always wear a helmet when riding and 2 wheel vehicle, karma wasn't on my side today, but luck was. I could have easily been killed, and if you **_EVER _**fall into the street like I did, get out of it as safely, but fast as you can.**


	8. Choices and Decisions

**Chapter 8: choices**

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

As I was waking up, I felt a small bundle of feathers curled up in my wing next to me, and I was starting to remember all the things that had happened yesterday at daylight. I rolled my head to the left and opened my eyes to see Gylfie sleeping next to me, almost engulfed in my feathers as she was leaning into my chest. If I looked out further, I could make out Tyler laying on the ground with one arm sprawled out and the other curled on his other side, but I couldn't see around what. I wanted to get up, but all I would accomplish would be waking up Gylfie… unless I held her in place.

I rolled over above her and curled the wing she was around her tightly, yet snuggly, and used my other wing to stand up. I felt her stir, but she quickly relaxed, since now instead of two sides, she was warm everywhere. As I started to walk towards Tyler, a guardian flew up to me and took notice of Gylfie, and whispered, "If you will go to the dining pavilion and relax, I will keep guard over him and Outillisa." I was slightly stunned, "where's Outillisa?"

"She's right over there with him, on his other side. But I suggest letting them rest." The guard told me after he heard my question. I grinned and started to walk off with Gylfie in my wings, and I was thinking about everything last night, and what would happen today. It seemed as if every day was a new adventure, with a new set of challenges and surprises. I heard a loud flapping noise off to my right and as I turned my head, Twlight landed hard and shouted, "WELL DONE SOREN, GREAT JOB ON FIGHTING THOSE PU-" he stopped as soon as he saw Gylfie.

I looked down and saw her stirring, and then I saw her head lift and her eyes open and she looked at me. I could see her feathers ruffle up and she arched her head as best as she could and looked down. When she looked back she whispered, "Thank you Soren, but could you set me down?" I could feel my own feathers start to rise, and I quickly set Gylfie on the ground and turned to Twlight who had a bemused look on his beak. "T-thanks Twlight, but could we get to the Dining pavilion, we haven't eaten since last light?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Tyler's P.O.V.)<strong>

_ I was dreaming that I was an owl soaring above the ocean with a spotted owl next to me. I looked down at my body and saw a white stripe running down my chest to my stomach, and a light brown body with black spots on my back. I looked over at who I was flying with, but all I saw was a green mist surrounding every feature of who it could be, but I could feel that the other owl was a female. When I closed my eyes, I could feel the wind die down and felt something pressing into my side seeking warmth._

As I reopened my eyes, I was back in reality, and was greeted with the face of an owl I had come to like, Outillisa. Her eyes were wide open, and I'm guessing she tried to not wake me when she was moving into my side. She whispered, "Sorry to wake you, but I'm cold." I just nodded and rolled on my side and pulled her to my chest, I had learned long ago that the closer to a blood source you are, and the warmer you will be. I heard Outillisa sigh into my shirt, and I used the arm I was laying on to hold her there and used the other to start rubbing my fingers through her head feathers and down to her back.

I saw her feathers lift up as she looked up into my eyes, "I have watched you owls for a while and discovered that when your feathers ruffle up, it is like a human blush. So why do you feel embarrassed?" I asked. She closed her eyes as I brought my hand near where her facial feathers met the top of her head, and she murmured, "it feels like you are preening my feathers…" and when she opened her eyes, she continued, "and only those that are close preen each other. Sometimes only mates would preen each other."

After hearing that, I stopped and felt my cheeks heat up, all I could muster to say was, "uhh, mm… we-…" I took a breath in, then out and resumed, "that red color on my face is a human blush. And if you want, I will stop, the green sparks are tickling my fingers a little bit already."

I was in the process of taking my hand away when she spoke up, "NO! I-I mean no, please continue."

I smirked and started to do it again, but when I reached her neck, I felt her go limp for a split second, and I think I could feel her heart-rate pick up through my chest. I looked at her and tried to late to stop it, but felt a chuckle escape my throat.

"Are you okay Outillisa?" I asked while I bit my lip to hold back the smile.

"Hmmmm… wh-what? Oh yea, I-I'm fine."

I just smiled, but it slipped away when I heard someone behind me start to speak, and felt Outillisa's feathers start to move up as she stiffened, "Um…Tyler and Outillisa, you have been requested to visit the dining pavilion. I'll go let the King and Queen know that you will arrive shortly."

I felt Outillisa relax, but her feathers remained up, "I don't really feel like moving, but I guess it's not a choice."

As she started to get up, I pushed her back down and when she looked at me with questioning eyes, I said, "You may be a big owl, but I can carry you until we are close enough so you won't get embarrassed. So what do you think?"

I saw her face instantly brighten at the idea, and she nodded. As I picked her up and took the long way around, so that I could avoid having to climb over the roots, I asked Outillisa, "Do you want to lean your bark against my chest so you can see where everything is? And also I want to show you something I learned from my pet bird?"

"Sure, but don't drop me." She playfully said.

As she was readjusting, I was calculating where I would have to touch her chest for this to work, when I used this on my bird, he absolutely went out like a light, but he was also much smaller that Outillisa is. When she got done I told her, "Ok, please don't freak out, but this will feel like preening."

I placed one of my hands in the center of her chest, and moved my fingers down her abdomen until I felt where I think her stomach should be, and slowly moved my hand up her front until I was two inches above her stomach, and I could feel the green sparks moving around in her feathers the whole time, and I started to scratch and rub in that one spot, and I felt her instantly fall limp, I had to stop and hold her to me to prevent her from falling. I rolled her over and looked into her eyes and saw her beak hanging open with a dazed look in her eyes. This time I couldn't help it, and I laughed.

Her eyes focused my mine, and she asked, "What did you do to me? I never felt anything like that." Her voice was shaky and she was still limp, but she was overall really relaxed.

"I'm just gonna say this, the sparks helped." Indeed the sparks had helped me do that, I had also done it so I was somewhere near her heart area, so they must have went through her to do that. She looked at me slyly and said, "Yea, okay…"

I looked up and said, "I think that's the dining pavilion, are you okay to fly or walk?"

"Yes, I am, let me just…" she tried to move, but she couldn't since her muscles faintly reacted to her will to do anything but twitch, "…you little… fine, I guess you will just have to carry me into the dining area, hopefully not many owls notice."

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

As we entered the pavilion, I felt my feathers all stand up, and it felt like every owl in the great tree was staring at me, I tightened my claws around Tyler's arm and I felt his chest rumble and heard him chuckling. I saw an owl beckoning us over and recognized it as Soren, "Tyler, Soren is over in that direction, and I would point… but you did something to me." I enjoyed it when he did that preening to my chest area, but it relaxed me so much I was barely recovering from it now.

As Tyler started to walk towards Soren, I could see them all smiling, their eyes would flicker between me, and I'm guessing Tyler. Just as we reached the group of friends, Tyler lowered me next to Gylfie and Soren and said, "Hey, can you guys watch her, she can't really move, and also, do you want to feel something?" I instantly gasped and spoke up, "NO he doesn't, and he needs to be able to fly… Tyler."

Soren and Gylfie looked at me with confused expressions, and then looked at Tyler with accusing looks, but Soren spoke up, "What were you going to do if it Outillisa hadn't answer for me?"

I looked at Soren and said, "You don't want to know…"

Just then, we all looked over to see a Rainbow circle start to grow near the open area of the pavilion where no one was, and Tyler walked towards it. I had barely managed to reach out and touch his hand, and the sparks managed to draw his attention to me. "Please, don't go yet." I surprised myself with such a tender voice. I was surprised when he kneeled down and leaned forward until he was extremely close to me that anything he said only I would hear him, "I know Gluax is your god, and in my world, our gods don't show themselves like yours, so I'm guessing that whatever he has to say will involve me, and it will probably be something important."

He stood back up and started to walk towards the portal which an owl had just flown through. And when he landed, 2 more portals opened up to show something none of have ever dreamed to see, the world of Tyler; there were metal structures everywhere, and metal shapes where moving around on the ground. A world of _Others' _was showing them living and breathing, and more than the whole entire kingdom. I heard Gluax say, "_**It is time Tyler for you to make a Decision on how your life continues from here. Will you stay to live with these owls that you have saved? Or will you go back to your own realm and continue your life there. You know many hardships you will have to overcome in both realms, but you have come to love in this realm a certain owl," **_I saw Gluax turn to face me, and I felt like he was staring into my soul, and when he turned back to Tyler, he had turned to face the portal back into his world, and all I could mutter was, "no…"

"_**The choice is yours, but decide quickly…"**_

I saw Tyler reach out to his own realm, but he hesitantly pulled his fist back and turned his head to look at me. It felt like my heart skipped a beat, and I saw him reach down to his metallic box…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I grabbed my radio and clicked the send while I was still looking at Outillisa, what Gluax had said was true, I had to come to love an owl in this life. I opened my mouth and spoke, "_This is Tyler of the special Air Force division, and does anyone copy, over?"_

_ "Sssszzzz- Tyler, is that really you, where are you, you have been gone a week now."_

I saw many owls gasp, and I saw many of them look fearfully at me, "_I am in another realm, that Bermuda triangle stuff is real, it does things. But cancel your search, I will not be returning home, I will be remaining where I am at, over and out…"_ with that said, I looked at my radio and heard someone start to speak, but I ignored it and chucked it into the Portal with my realm. I looked at Gluax and nodded, and he held a wing up to the other portal.

As I walked in, I was engulfed by black and I felt my body changing. I then felt my mind slipping, and knew what was happening…

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

I saw Tyler do something that made me smile, he had chosen to stay here with us… with me, but then my smile dropped, he stepped into the other Portal and disappeared from my view. I felt my eyes watering up, but the heard Gluax say, _**"Outillisa, come over here and receive a gift and a new friend." **_I couldn't believe what I had heard, but I took off with renewed strength and landed next to Gluax, he seemed to radiate a certain power and mystery. I suddenly looked at the portal and felt my heart skip and beat, I saw that owl from my dreams.

I ran over to it, and turned it over so I could see its face, and was breathless, the owl was immensely handsome. I heard Gluax say, _**"That is Tyler, take care of him, enjoy him, and over all, be happy for him, he has chosen to live a new life, you will need to teach him new things that you will soon discover why…"**_

I heard him fly away and saw all the portals disappear from view, but my attention was focused on Tyler. I started to trace my feathers up his white stripe with sparks following the entire time, but stopped when his eyes started to flutter open, and he looked into my eyes with confusion, "Outillisa…?"

** A.N.: and…. Cut… this is my longest chapter by far, I have broken 2,600 words including this AN and I would like to say I couldn't stop, I had intended to stop and leave a cliffy at when Gluax arrived, but I couldn't make myself stop. And to anyone out their thinking this story was almost unreal like, too bad, that massaging stuff will work; I'm quite good at it so I know. I once knocked a friend out cold in 5 mins and she was sleeping. Lol. And to anyone that thinks that my next chapter will be a lil odd, don't review it, since I won't want to deal with spam on my phone, romance makes everything so much easier to make jokes with.**

** Airmen0007: I agree, Kludd must have some form of good, but I never found any LOTG books, and BORDERS went bankrupt since no one likes to read anymore, but if you know where I can buy them cheap, please tell me, because I'm saving most my money for my Europe trip, and I would like to read them also. Even if I would have to read all 20.**

** Tic: sorry about shortening your name, but I was running out of time when I came to edit my story for your review, but thanks for all your reviews also, and you have a good night/day also.**


	9. New life

**Chapter 9: New Life**

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I don't know what happened, but I soon felt like I was lying on the ground and as odd as it felt, I don't think I was wearing any clothes. The wind was blowing over me, and someone was running a feather up the middle of my stomach and up my chest. I felt tired, yet full of energy, and when I opened my eyes, I saw a stunning site; a lightly colored brown spotted owl with the moon outlining her head, Outillisa. I stared in disbelief, since she was standing above me, and she looked like she had almost cried recently, "Outillisa…?"

I don't know why, but she suddenly lifted me up gently and gave me a tight squeeze. I don't know how, but she wrapped her wings all the way around me. A few moments later, she released me and giggled. I looked down and gasped, "Outillisa am I really an owl?"

She looked me in the eye and said, "Yes, a spotted owl like me. You are lightly brown, with a stripe on your front, but with black spots on your back, and I must say," I saw her feathers start to stand up, "quite handsome."

I felt my feathers stand up, "T-thanks…" I opened my beak a few times, but each time I quickly closed it. I saw her feathers go back down as she looked away and smiled.

She suddenly turned back towards me and I saw a sly look flash in her eyes. She placed a feather on top of my white stripe and I could feel the sparks start flowing into my body, she quickly ran her finger up until she reached my chest. I could feel my feathers stand up, and then it clicked. My eyes went wide, "Outillisa! Don-" and then she started to rub and scratch me in that same area I had her, and I felt a chill run up my body that quickly spread into my feather tips, and I fell backwards.

I could hear her laughing uncontrollably, and then I spoke up, "So that's how it feels… and where are we and where's everyone else?"

"Uhh… umm… *cough*…" I looked at her as she stiffened; her feathers had instantly stood up upon realization. As I turned my head, I saw everyone else watching us closely, but what drew my attention were two large white owls flying towards me and Outillisa.

"Hey. Outillisa, watch this…" I whispered just as King Boron landed with Queen Baran next to him.

"Hello Outillisa, who is this visitor that you… dropped?" I heard King Boron chuckle afterwards.

"That is T-…" Outillisa started, but I soon cut her off.

"Bonjour Monsieur et Madame. Ça-va bien?" I smiled, because I knew they wouldn't have any idea what I had just said. I had greeted them in French, but I don't think owls had different languages around here.

I couldn't hold it back, but when I looked over at Outillisa, she was wide-eyed and her beak was slightly open; and I myself started laughing how she had not too long ago. I looked back at the King and Queen, and they were looking at each other.

"I'm just joking. I was speaking in another language I know. It is me… Tyler."

It looked like they had instantly relaxed upon hearing the regular language they knew, and they looked at me with smiles, but slightly scolding. King Boron spoke, "We enjoy a good laugh now and then, but please don't make a habit out of it." Queen Baran then continued, "And how did you come to be and Owl?"

"It is a long story," Outillisa said, "and with your permission, I request that I can train him in the ways of being an owl?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Outillisa's P.O.V.)<strong>

The King and Queen had granted me of my request and stated that I could start immediately. When we had started to walk away from the dining pavilion, I had to support him since I had done that thing to him earlier, but now he was walking next to me, albeit wobbly. I had been thinking of what I would teach him first, and I decided it would be best to teach him how to fly first. We had just started nearing a small clearing that was surrounded by roots all the way around a flat space.

As soon as we reached the edge of the flat area, I stopped and faced Tyler, "Okay, tonight, your first lesson will be flight, for you will not be able to get around anywhere if you can't fly. Now then, go ahead and face me." He turned to me, and I had to look to the side; I felt my feathers start to rise but managed to will them down.

"Now, go ahead and open your wings to your sides and I'll show you what you will be doi…" when I had looked back at him, all my thoughts were blown away and I just stared at him. I followed his stripe from where I could see it up to his chest and looked at his wings. The way the wind blew his feathers like a wave, his smile while he was looking into my eyes, and when I heard his voice, it sounded musical, "Ooooutillllisaaa, hhellloooo?" I faintly paid attention to what he was saying but then I saw his wings push down wards, and I felt a cold gust blow into my feathers… cold air…

I gasped and shivered, my feathers where standing up so much that the wind had reached my skin, I glared at Tyler and he just smiled back at me. "Are you ok now?" he asked.

I huffed, and replied, "Yes, so do you want to learn how to fly or not." He nodded. "Ok, so when you open your wings, you will want to spread your primaries apart and close your wings as much as you can while keeping them spread wide. Watch how I fly and try to mimic me as best as you can."

I opened my wings, and pushed down and angled myself forward as best as I could and did dramatically slow wing beats to show him how he should spread his wings, I did two loops around the small area and landed closely to him and said, "ok, now you go ahead and give it a try."

As he spread his wings, he lifted himself off the ground extremely well, but he was a bit wobbly in the air. I saw him circle two times and heard him mutter to himself, "ok, now to try and land…" and I saw him angle towards me. When he reached 3 of his wingspans from me, he rolled his wings back and forcefully flapped his wings, but he angled his primaries the wrong way and he started to speed up… "Uh oh." Was all I could hear him say before I felt a painful yet soft crash.

I don't know how many times we rolled, but I soon felt feeling return into my talons, then slowly go up my body until it reached my face, and that's when my vision started to clear up, and I felt my wings wrapped around a feathery mass, and when I my eyes started to focus, I could see mine and Tyler's face were extremely close, and I felt like my beak was pressing into his, and when I looked down, I could see we were kissing. I felt my feathers ruffle up and saw him open his eyes, and he suddenly jumped half-flew backwards and hit the ground with an audible thud. We both got up and I just stared at him.

He quickly turned his back to me and I heard him say, "hmmm…. I-I-I'm sorry-y-y. C-can you forgive m-m-me?" his voice sounded nervous and shameful. I couldn't say anything, and when he glanced over his shoulder, I could see the guilt in his eyes and managed to say, "g-good job on y-you're… flying. You just need to learn how to land… Come on, we need to wash up, we are covered in dirt…"

My feathers would not go down, and even after we had been walking for a while, I still felt my Feathers standing on end. We had reached a shallow spot that the sea's waves wouldn't disturb unless on the roughest days. There were separate pockets where owls could wash themselves in privacy, but no one except me knew about it.

Without turning around, I said, "Ok, we are here. Go ahead and wash the dirt out of your feathers." And then I started to walk down into a fairly large pond like area, it was my favorite since it was deep enough for me to be comfortable, and the sun would usually warm the water up during the day. I slowly walked into it and when I reached the center, I lowered myself into the water and lowered my top area into the water so I could get the dirt out of my chest feathers. I stretched my wings out so to soak all my wing feathers.

When I felt I had soaked enough, I stood back up and lowered my head and started to preen my chest feathers, and out. I had always admired my feathers when I could get them to shine, or even appear glossy at times… was that a wave? I slowly turned around, and my feathers would have stood up, but I was soaked. "Uhh, how do you preen with a beak an-" Tyler had started, but before he could finish, I made a strangled gasp/scream and I wrapped one wing around my body and used the other to block his vision. Quickly…

"Sorry, but I should h-have told you t-t-this before. Bathing is also like preening, but only mates will bathe with each other T-Tyler…"

Since he didn't wet his body yet, his feathers stood erect, and I think I even caught a glimpse of skin under his feathers. "ooo…." He quickly turned around, but before he walked away, he asked, "Before I go, could you…show me how to… uh… preen my feathers?"

I had to think about it, I did like him, but did I like him enough to show him. I guess I should show him since everyone is probably getting ready to sleep, he wouldn't be able to find someone willing to help. "Go ahead and turn around, but don't stare at me. Ok?"

He nodded, and slowly turned around, but as soon as he saw me, he was a staring at me… "TYLER! PLEASE!" he chuckled and looked to the side.

"Ok, so go ahead and wet your feathers until you can feel it on your skin." He did as I instructed, "ok now, come here…" he glanced at me with a confused gaze, but slowly made his way over to me.

I leaned over and slowly ran my beak through his feathers and I felt him shiver, I slowly worked my way away from the center of his chest and when I finished with his chest, I looked at his feathers and nodded with a smile. "That is how you preen. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to finish myself."

As I turned around, I heard him making noises as he preened himself… then he yelped rather loudly. I turned around and saw he had messily, but effectively cleaned his right wing, but he had pulled out a primary from his left wing and was holding it in his beak, I chuckled and turned back to cleaning my wing. I heard him still moving, but not quite as fast, and then I think he started to do his back. I was just starting on my other wing when I heard him say, "Finished."

"Okay, well just wait for me to finish and we can leave." I told him. I was almost done with my wing, and I would soon start on my back. When I felt something run through the top of my back feathers, I stiffened and asked, "What are you doing Tyler?"

"I'm getting your back. Consider it my thanks for teaching me how to preen, and fly." He said after he removed his beak, but as soon as I heard him stop speaking, he started to continue his preening. I felt a shiver run through my back, or was it just the sparks? I could see green light coming from behind me on the reflection in the water. And I felt a small, but noticeable ache in my heart. It was relaxing, but it felt weird to have someone preening my back for me.

A few minutes later, he stopped, and I slightly felt a feeling of regret swamp my body and I heard him say, "Whew… now I am not only clean, but tired. What about you Outillisa?"

I nodded and said, "I agree. Well I guess I should be heading back to my hallow before first light…"

"OK, but do you know where I should go then?" he said.

I hadn't really thought about it until just now, but he didn't have a hallow yet, and the King and Queen were bound to be asleep already. I considered it, and it would be rude if I didn't help him, or he could be mobbed by crows while he tried to sleep, "why don't you come with me, you can sleep in my hallow for the day."

I then started to fly with Tyler following me from behind, and when we had spiraled up the tree halfway, I landed in a hollow located on the end of one of the top branches and quickly moved in it so Tyler could land. When I turned around, I saw him land with so much grace; it seemed like he had always known how to fly.

"OK, go ahead and choose anywhere you want to sleep. I can show you how to make a nest tomorrow night." I sleepily told him.

"Thank you Outillisa."

As I walked over to my nest, I lowered myself into it and was quickly dozing off, aware that Tyler was as well.

* * *

><p>I was sleeping well when a cold breeze swirled into my hallow and awoke me from my pleasant dreams, I shivered, and looked outside and from what I could see, it was windy outside. Another gust of cold air whipped through my feathers, and I knew if I didn't find anything warm soon, I wasn't going to go back to sleep today. As I scanned my hollow, I spotted Tyler sleeping near the entrance, and a thought went through my head that had me mentally debating on if I should do it or risk being awake the whole day. I finally decided to just ask him.<p>

I got out of my nest, and surprisingly, it hadn't warmed up at all, which meant I had been cold the entire day so far. As I approached Tyler, I could see his chest rise and fall rthymatically, and felt bad for what I was about to do. I nudged him with my wing and when he just grunted, I did it again but harder. When he opened his eyes and looked at me, he smiled sleepily and asked, "And how may I help you Outillisa?"

I looked to the side and asked, "Could you come sleep with me in my nest, I'm cold… again?"

He just looked at me, and said, "Sure, it's no problem."

After he got up, we both walked over to my nest, and I estimated it would be a small, but doable fit. As I got in, he gently got in himself and lowered himself down and wrapped his wings around me. I was instantly engulfed in his warmth, and started to feel drowsy, "Tyler?"

He looked at me and said, "Yes?"

I wrapped my own wings around his feathery body and brought my face close to his and said, "Thank you for everything you have done. When I first saw you, I thought you were just going to be a problem for every owl at this tree, but I'm glad that I was wrong for once."

"Your welco-" he was cut off almost instantly. I had moved closer and kissed him full on the beak, and this time it was on purpose we kissed.

"I forgive you from earlier, now let's go to sle-" I felt myself falling asleep before I finished, and I snuggled closer into Tyler's warm body.

Before I completely fell asleep, I heard him chuckle and felt him tighten his wings around me…

**A.N.: how was it, did you guys like it, love it, adore it? This is my longest chapter again at a whopping 3,100 words. If you haven't guessed yet, I will soon be making Those two a couple, I had originally planned to put them bathing together in a later chapter, and him to only learn how to fly in this chapter, but you tell me what you thought. Should I have let those be two different chapters, or do you like it the way it is. I've been staring at this screen so long, my neck hurts… in the wrong area, and I have been laying in this one position so long, I'm in pain from my leg, but it was worth it. I got a few chuckles from this chapter myself. I won't be writing about those two getting… Intimate … any time soon. Also, I had the dream for this story at the last chapter, so I will try not to get that deadly disease known as –**_readers Block-_**. Alas, time for me to reply to my reviewers that have accounts.**

**Airman0007: How was that for a new chapter, this would have been the first chapter of a new story if you hadn't left such an **_**AWESOME**_** review. And just for the record so everyone else can see, I give **YOU** full permission to create any type of sequel to my story, just don't make Tyler a jackass.**

**Tic234stars: I know you can't wait and I know you love it XD. Hopefully you chew slowly through my next few chapters, that way you can enjoy it better. Like tasting your food while you eat, but instead it's a story.**

**Read and review, I left the filter off so those without accounts can review, but I will only reply to those with accounts if you review multiple times, or I will forget your name.**

**P.S. in the 'M' area of the rio movie, look for Life After the jump… I got a few ideas from his story. But that bathe and preening thing was entirely by accident. lol**


	10. Friends, or more

**Chapter 10: Friends, or more…**

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

The warmth that was surrounding me was extraordinarily powerful. Even after I had woken up it managed to keep me drowsy enough so that I didn't want to move. I opened my eyes and pulled my head back as much as I could so I could look at Tyler. His head was resting along his white stripe, and the light brown under his wings were hidden since they were wrapped around me. The black dots seemed to swirl, yet I know that wouldn't be very likely. When he breathed in, his chest would push against mine harder, which would warm me up more, but when he breathed out; I felt the cold air rush in between the empty space between us.

As the cold snuck in the fifth time, I couldn't stand it anymore and I moved closer to Tyler. I felt him shift a little bit, but I didn't see his eyes open, which was enough relief for me. As I turned my head, I could see it was early night, but not late enough where anyone would be out anytime soon. I turned my head back towards Tyler, careful not to hit his beak with mine since we are closer now. He still seemed to be asleep, so I laid my head on his shoulder, wishing for Gluax to let me sleep again, even if only for a little bit. It wasn't long before my wish was coming true, I could feel myself starting slowly relax even more… but…

"Hmm…" I heard Tyler mummer, and then heard him yawn. I guess it's time to get up, guess I can train him how to make a nest… or maybe enlarge one. I pushed the thought aside when I felt him tighten his grip on me and pick me up. I couldn't help but giggle as I felt his primaries tickling my sides.

"Heh. So how was your sleep Outillisa?" Tyler asked me.

I pulled my head back from his shoulder and replied, "Ok, except you wouldn't stop moving and kicking me…" I donned a serious look.

"U-u-u-uhh, did I r-really do all that," his face showed signs of guilt all over it.

"No, I just felt like having a good smile. Thanks for keeping me warm last night." He had set me down as I said this, and I gave him a hug, and he returned it.

I tightened my grip a lot and went stiff. Since Tyler's back was to the entrance, he didn't see what I saw; the smug looks of Soren and Gylfie staring right into my eyes.

"O… Outillisa, you're starting to hurt me n-now." I gasped and released him, and saw him fall back and out of the nest.

"Oww…" Tyler said, but then he saw who was in the entrance to her hallow and said, "oh, hey Soren, hey Gylfie. What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing." Gylfie replied.

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

I suddenly felt my feathers rise up in a blush, and connected the dots. They were the reason Outillisa had squeezed me, and they didn't know we were just hugging. I tried to play it casual and said, "We were just getting up. I didn't know how to make a nest, so… yea…"

I saw Soren and Gylfie grin, but I'm hoping they liked my version of it. "So, if you '_didn't'_ know how to make a nest, why were you in Outillisa's nest?" Gylfie asked.

_'Dang, she's smart… must be payback from before…'_ I mentally smacked myself and replied, "I meant don't… I don't know how to make a nest." I have to get out of this situation, before they ask more, "So, what are you guys doing here again?"

I saw Soren grin while Gylfie said, "there is going to be milk berry tart and milk berry tea." She looked squarely at Outillisa, "and I knoooow how much you like it, and they had '_extra' _milk berries this harvest." Gylfie put extra effaces on 'extra'. I turned to look at Outillisa and she had wide eyes. She looked ready to explode; I could even feel her energy radiating from her aura.

Her voice was strained, but she said with a calm voice, "Thank you Gylfie. You two can leave now."

I looked back at Soren and Gylfie and saw them smiling, they waved and then took off, gliding down slowly, I faintly heard Soren say, "so… do you think they will ever get tog…"

The rest was lost to me, since I felt a feathery mass pick me up and squeeze me with her wings, "You have NO idea what you are in for. Milk berries are absolutely wonderful."

"Umm, I'm guessing… their… your favorites?" I said in between gasps for breath.

"You have no…. sorry." She finally released me after I wiggled into a painful position.

"Thanks… a lot. So are you ready to go?"

The smile she gave me answered it all, but a bright feather caught my eye and I chuckled. Outillisa's smile dropped just a little as she walked towards the entrance, and she said, "What is it? And yes I'm ready."

As I finally picked myself up off the floor, I took her wing and turned her until she was facing me, and then let go, "look down at yourself."

When I saw the quizzical expression, and her head looking down, I saw her facial feathers puff up. I reached a wing out and pulled a white feather out from the center of her chest, and held it up and said, "I wonder what this is, or who it belongs to?" I glanced over at Outillisa and saw her feathers go down slightly, "let me help you with those, so you won't get too embarrassed.

I reached over and started plucking any of my darker feathers from hers, and was humming a song to myself as was working. Ten feathers later, her coat was consisted of only her lighter, yet not to light brown feathers. When I looked up, I saw her smiling at me with a strange tint in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared when she registered I was looking at her. She quickly faced the night air, and asked, "Are you ready, because I am?"

"Sure, let's get going."

As we jumped out of the hallow, we started to make slow circles as we glided to the dining pavilion. I was enjoying the sight, but out of the corner of my vision, I saw Outillisa keep taking small, but noticeable, glances at me. She twirled her wings in a weird way and next thing I know, she flew in front of me, and it took as much control as I could to not fly into her.

She hovered in front of me, and that strange glint was back in her eyes. She opened her beak, but closed it after the glint in her eyes did as well.

I don't know if it is just me, but she was acting weirder than usual, which I can only tell from the fragment of memories the sparks gave me from Soren and Outillisa; speaking of which, I don't know why I haven't been seeing them as much anymore.

_**Later that day**_

The day had slowly gone by, and Outillisa had shown me how to successfully make a nest, we had made it in her hollow, but throughout the time, I got tree sap on my wings, so we had flown back down to her shallow bathing area. Before we had taken flight, I had found some milk berries, and had an idea for making a type of 'shampoo'. I was placing the mushed mix of berries and water all over my feathers, and slowly moving the mixture into my feathers and over my white facial feathers. It left a sour smell when I first mushed it up, but had a sweet aroma after I had mixed it with water.

I decided that was enough lathering, and dunked my entire body under water and quickly moved my wings around to wipe the 'shampoo' off of me, I then dunked my head under the water and repeated my actions on my face. When I lifted my body out of the water, I shook my head, and slowly opened my eyes, and was met with the sleek form of Outillisa standing in front of me. She looked beautiful, and seemed to glow.

Crazy how now that I'm an owl, I have these thoughts; It's like my version of a beautiful human, is what a beautiful owl is. She reached a wing out and tapped my wing and asked, "Could you get my back again?"

I just nodded and as she turned around, I leaned forward and started to preen her back. Every time I reached the bottom of her wings, I could feel a shiver run through her back.

As I finished, I asked her, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes…"

As we took flight, I looked at her and saw her looking at me as well; that glint was their again. I turned back forward and saw her hollow not too far, and we were now in the jungle of branches. I saw a brown blur approach me from the side, and next thing I know, I was hovering in mid-air, beak-to-beak, with Outillisa. I barely heard her, but she spoke loud enough so that the wind didn't completely block her voice out, "Are we a couple Tyler? How Soren and Gylfie are?"

Her question shocked me, and I looked away. I had thought about this myself the previous night, right after she had kissed me. I had seen how other female owls had looked at me, and I could only guess that I was handsome, since I would see even other species of owls looking at me, but without the glint currently in Outillisa's eyes. I faced her again and saw how her eyes were starting to water up, and I felt the urge to hold her close.

I knew the answer, and I didn't trust my voice at a moment so precariously fragile like this. So I followed my heart, and leaned forward and closed my eyes; which felt strange to do while hovering. I planted my beak on Outillisa's and felt her lean into it. Flying was a blissful state in its own, but if you mix that with a passionate kiss, there is no way to describe it.

I started to pull away, but I felt Outillisa lean grab my wings and pull me closer to her, even if it meant we now started to fall. I didn't believe it until now, but it felt like time had slowed down, but when she opened her eyes, she saw how far we had fallen and she released me and we both took flight.

I looked down and we were a few dozen feet about the roaring coast… good thing her hollow is near the top of this tall tree. I looked back at her, and saw that she was rushing to her hallow, faster than my newly acquired skill of flight could carry me. I started to fly after her, yet I couldn't seem to catch up to her. I saw her enter her hallow, and I was just reaching it when I heard a sound of twigs and leaves compressing.

When I flew into the entrance, I saw Outillisa facing away from me, and I saw small drops of liquid leading to her nest. I slowly and quietly walked towards her, and when I reached her, and laid a wing on her back and heard her sniffle. I tried to turn her around, but she wouldn't budge. I started to walk around her, until I was in front of her, but she had been turning her head the other way. When I stopped, I put both my wings on hers, and said, "Outillisa… please… face me."

I felt her shiver, and felt her slowly turn her head towards me, and saw that there were tears running down her feathers. I felt a pang hit me in the heart, and I lifted her out of her nest and set her down in front of me. I then pulled her close to me and whispered gently, "shhh, shhh… what's wrong Outillisa? Why are you so upset?"

"I almost got us… you killed, after e-e-everything you d-did." She gave a loud sniff at the end, and she tried to pull away from me, but I only gave her enough slack so that I could pull back from her to tell her something I hope will give her some form of happiness, "its fine by me, it was worth it… and to your question earlier; yes."

She gave me a quizzical look, and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Yes, we are a couple… and always will be." I told her, and that glint in her eye disappeared, but was replaced with a radiant one instead, and she wrapped her own wings around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "We should be getting to sleep; the sun will be coming out soon."

After releasing her, I started to walk towards my nest, and while the day hadn't been as long, it was more emotionally draining. Outillisa and I had made my nest bigger than hers, if not too big, since I was larger than hers. As I stepped into it, I was surprised when I felt her get in right after me. I started to open my beak to say something, but she beat me and said, "If we are a couple, shouldn't we sleep in the same nest?"

I just stared at her and nodded, but what she did next, not only relaxed me, but quite literally stunned me. She rubbed her feather slowly up my white stripe and, and then she started to rub in one spot. I instantly went limp and fell on my back, and since I had my wings wrapped around her, she laughed as she also fell on top of me, and I was surprised to see the sparks return, even if it was only a brief flash.

I saw her lift her beak from my feathers and her beak was slightly opened, I could only look at her, and I laughed and then said, "Oh, I also mixed milk berries into my feathers while I was bathing. I know how much you like them…" I finished with a smirk.

I saw her smile even wider and she buried her face into my chest once more, and I heard a muffled, "I love you Tyler."

I chuckled and said, "Come here. I want another kiss."

She just laughed and pulled herself up and planted a kiss on my beak with hers. She slowly pulled away and when I opened my eyes, I saw her staring straight at me, and I stared back. With what little strength I still had, I wrapped my wings around her and said, "let's go to sleep…" she closed her eyes and laid her head on my chest, "…and Outillisa," she just sighed, "I love you."

She lifter her head, beaming, and pecked me on the beak, and then buried her face into my chest again. I started to fall into dream land, knowing I had just made a certain owl extremely happy…

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

I turned away from the sleeping owls of Tyler and Outillisa and looked at Gylfie and said, "Yea, they got together…"

_**A.N.: **_** HAHA, I am finished, so tell me what you thought, and what you think I can improve or change. And from last chapter when I left a thing about 'intimate' I thought that was why no1 was reviewing at first. I was reading '**_life after the jump_**' in the Rio movie archive, but the author changed the rating a while ago to 'M' for obvious reasons. I won't be making this a long AN, but I will say this, I might be good at writing humor and adventure, but I didn't know I could write good romance, considering how I don't have a GF, or haven't had one for a long time, guess it's in my blood. And also, I'm jealous of Tyler, just if life made it easy to have adventure like that with romance after all the excitement. Lol, so now review, since you have read…**

**Tic: thanks for the review**

**Airmen: also thank you for your review, and I've been having ideas for a sequel of my own. What if a dog-fight took place above St. Aggies and one of Tyler's friends was shot down over it and had to escape to the Great Tree himself. That could be an idea for you ; D.**


	11. Training

**Chapter 11: Training**

*****_stuff written like this is either mental thoughts, or dreams*_

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

_The wind was blowing fast and hard, I was holding a modified version of my combat knife in my talons and flying over the ocean towards the bottom of the great tree. As I neared the tree, I prepared to throw my knife at a small wooden branch near the ground as a target. When I reached my target, a flash of memories bombarded me; Outillisa, the fight with the Pure Ones, my flight training in Florida… TRAINING! I don't have training in becoming a guardian… owww… my lapse into thought rendered my mind being disconnected while in flight, and I crashed into the ground._

_ I looked down and saw my knife going through a wing with the other bent at an odd angle. I used my cut up wing to pull out my knife, but didn't feel any pain… until I took a breath in, and I gasped and felt my eyes jerk open, _**I saw Outillisa stirring before me as I jerked and squeezed her some**, _I yelled for a few moments and went slack, I saw blackness engulfing my world like a blackish sludge. It slowly moved around and towards me, _**Outillisa was looking into my eyes and shook me, I could see her speaking to me, but I couldn't hear a single word, **_as the blackness started to slowly crawled over me, I had a single thought; I need training _now_._ _I slowly felt feeling returning to my body and I started to hear Outillisa talking to me, but I wasn't focusing on her voice…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Outillisa's P.O.V.)<strong>

_I was dreaming of me and Tyler flying over the ocean towards the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole, we were headed towards a branch near the top of the tree. As we neared the top, the night was starting to begin as a colorful sunset began over the horizon of the sea. We settled onto the branch and as I leaned onto his shoulder, he wrapped a wing around me. I was enjoying the sunset when I felt Tyler squeeze me tightly, but not painfully. I felt as if my world was starting to disappear._

When I opened my eyes, what I saw concerned me and had me worried more than when I first heard what chaw I was going to be in… But Tyler's gaze was distant and he was slightly trembling. His eyes were darting around our hollow and his breaths were shallow. His gaze focused on me, and I recognized the tell-tale of how a cornered vole stares before being killed.

…His breathing calmed down instantly, and I felt him loosen his hold on me and saw him slump backwards onto the nests ledge… and I heard him mumble, "… training…"

I started to shake him, "Tyler? TYLER! Are you ok…"

He started to groan, and I saw him shaking his head weakly. I grabbed a small leaf bowl/cup I always kept near the hollow entrance way and I raced out of the hollow to grab some water from the pond near the dining pavilion. It was before sunset still, so I didn't run into any owls, which let me move even faster. A leaf got in my way and I grabbed it with my other talon, and as I was about to throw it away from me, I got an idea…

When I landed, I quickly scooped up a large amount into the small cup and placed the leaf I had grabbed over the top of the cup. As I took off, I was flying faster than I had ever done before, and was back in my hollow a few minutes later. I was surprised to see Tyler walking towards me, looking like he was completely fine, but I wasn't about to let him just go fly without a quick check up.

"Get back in that nest Tyler."

He just stared at me and turned around hesitantly, but then started to try and walk around me, "I just need to go get something from my old camp." He told me.

I am starting to get frustrated with these games, but I had a few ideas to stop him from leaving the hollow. I guess I'm going to try what Gylfie does to Soren…

I tilted my head to the side and opened my eyes really wide and said, "but Tyler… don't you love me?"

I had to fight to keep a straight face, he looked shocked and guilty, but he had stopped walking… _he is so gullible; I see why Gylfie does this a lot… _I was mentally laughing, but it stopped when I heard him mumble, "That's why I need to go to my old camp…"

_Okay, plan 'B'…_

I used the best sad voice I could and said, "Can I get a hug then?"

He chuckled and replied, "Sure."

As he walked up to me, I dropped the look and quickly raised my wing to his chest, and rubbed that one spot so much, I saw him crumple. I rushed to his side to hear him making a sound like a purring feline cub, "T… Tyler?"

He didn't make a single response… _uh-oh, what did I do…_

* * *

><p><strong>(Tyler's P.O.V.)<strong>

When I started to walk towards Outillisa, her face changed emotions, and she reached out and rubbed my chest before I could respond…. And as I started to fall, warmth overtook me and I saw pink take over my vision, but with black quickly following…

The warmth was gone, but I felt something wet dripping down all my feathers and I felt someone shake me… I started to open my eyes, but could barely even twitch them… _what happened to me…_

I felt someone wing move down my face, and down my body, but before it the reached my talons, I heard someone take a deep breath…_ok, what's going on here…_

I felt the wing being removed, but it quickly returned… but on my tail feathers, I then felt something hard wrap around a feather; like a talon, and give a little tug. Then felt someone hold onto both sides of my body with their wings, securing me down… not like I was going anywhere, but when I felt another tug, I started to connect the dots… _oh no, please don't do wha-…_

** "OWWWWW!"**

I felt a sharp pain move throughout my body, and I felt the pressure be released from my wings. I was staring up at the top of the hollow with tears welling up in my eyes. I saw another's head appear above mine, and when I blinked, the tears slid down my face feathers. I recognized Outillisa, and she looked worried and guilty, "Can you move Tyler?"

I just looked at her, and when I tried to move my wings, I could do so well enough. As I sat up, I wrapped my wings around Outillisa and held her tightly with one wing, and moved my other down slowly until it was lying on top of HER tail feathers. "What were you thinking?" I asked her.

"I didn't know how else to wake you up, I threw water of your face, but you still didn't make even a peep. I started to get even more worried…" I loosened my wing and lowered it to join the other, and when I looked at Outillisa's face; her feathers were standing on end. I pulled her hips closer to me and I think I could see the skin under her feathers turning a bright red now.

"Why are you holding me their Tyler?"

I grinned at her and gave her a peck on the beak, and when I pulled away, I whispered sweetly, "Payback's a bitch…" and I yanked a feather out, which was extremely hard with wings.

I saw Outillisa clench her beak, and she fell forward and was now laying on me. She soon opened her beak and let out a whimper and started to breathe heavily into my feathers.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" I grinned, "Now, I'm sorry to leave you, but I need to go get something…"

I just felt Outillisa go limp a little bit and heard her mummer, "I'm going to teach you about mates when you get back… don't take too long, or I'll take another feather out."

_Damn, her voice is cold…_

"Ok, be back soon."

I tried to get up, except Outillisa was all over me. As I got up, I picked her up as best as I could, and dropped her into the nest gently, and started to walk towards the hollow, but stopped when I was midway, I saw a dark brown feather next to a lighter one. I chuckled and started to walk again.

I jumped out of the hollow and as I was gliding down, I almost lost control while turning towards an outcropping makeshift tent near the ground.

_**CAWWW**_

The unexpected noise caused me to swerve in mid-air. I turned to my left to see a crow looking at me with beady eyes…

_**CA-CAWW**_

I looked to my left and saw another crow but to my right, this one seemed to be moving closer with each flap, "hey, back off!"

It ceased its approach, but still glided next to me… then its eyes grew narrow and heard a swoop on my left and felt a pain shoot through my left wing.

"AHH, YOU LITTL-"

Another swoop and the other crow swooped in and pecked my right wing, this started to aggravate me, I saw my camp not too far, and I dived down; The two crows following me like missiles as I continued my dive towards my old encampment.

When I reached the bottom of dive, I saw my knife sticking up out of the ground_, I am going to need to plan this perfectly, or I'm going to be feeling pain…_

I angled myself sideways, and when I reached out, I barely held onto the knife as it was yanked out of the ground. I then turned and held it out, and I cut the bigger crow right across his wing, and he let out a pained caw... then he faced me and his face showed murder.

Before the crow could attack me, I angled myself towards the warning bell and flew as fast as I could. I was dodging around the various milk berry vines, but when I looked behind me to see the crows slowly gaining on me; I put on another burst of speed.

When I faced forward, I saw I had broken through the cover of the vines and saw the two Guardians standing watch over the bell, and behind them, I saw a sunset that caused me to lose my grip on reality, and I started to stare at the pinkish red hues on the setting sun… I was quickly brought back into reality when a sharp beck to my back made me to flap extremely hard, propelling me forward like a rocket. Only problem was, I also froze, and I quickly… and painfully… crashed into the bell.

Since I was only feathers, it only made a small ding, and the two guardians looked at me, and all I could mutter was, "…crows… ack me…" was all I could mutter as I was breathing hard, and recovering from the hit to the bell.

The Guardians looked out towards the tree, and saw them quickly flying towards to open sea back to the mainland.

Since I had regained my breath, I said, "Those crows had attacked me… I don't care what happens to them, I'm just going back to my hollow."

Without waiting for a reply, I stood up, and took off, if rather sloppily, and slowly flew up towards Outillisa's hollow. I was thinking of how bad that could have went… _yup, I need training…_

As I landed on the branch near Outillisa's hollow, I set my knife down in a hole that was in the branch. I slowly and quietly walked up to the entrance and peered in; Outillisa was facing her tail, and she had her rear end elevated. She was looking at her tail feathers, and would quickly, or slowly move them side to side, doing I don't know what.

I sidled my way up to her quietly and joined her in her gazing of her tail feathers. "Ugh… he pulled out a big feather… when he gets back, he will learn the proper ways of how mates are supposed to behave with each other…"

_Ha-ha, if that's what she wants to do, and I guess she hasn't heard me yet, time to scare her…_

I pulled myself onto the nest wall, and when I was there, I prepared myself to grab her…. As she shifted her tail a few more times, I wrapped my wings around her and quickly rolled her onto he back.

She went stiff and just stared at me; I leaned forward and said, "Boo!"

She jumped so hard, I fell off the side of the nest onto my back, and I just started laughing… _I can't believe that just worked_. I quickly stopped however, when an angry Outillisa appeared above me, with her wings holding my sprawled ones down, and of her talons holding mine, and her beak inches from mine. When she spoke, she seethed out, "how long… were you… standing their?"

"uuhhh-uhh-uhhhh… um, since you last talked to yourself and where looking at your… tail?" I replied, if somewhat scared. I couldn't hold it in and chuckled a little bit, but quickly stopped when she leaned closer to my body.

As she laid her body across mine, she said, "Now, why are you stuttering… Tyler?"

My feathers started to lift up as I felt her talons tighten around mine, and her beak moved closer… "HEY! TYLE-"

I looked back towards the entrance, and Soren was standing there with a shocked and bewildered look on his face… "Hm, I'll just be goi-"

"NOO!" I quickly yelled, "We… we weren't doing anything, please stay." I pleaded near the end, I had started to worry what Outillisa was going to do, and Soren was my ticket out of my mess.

"No, no… I'll be going, I just wanted to see if you were alright, I saw how those crows were mobbing you, but I couldn't catch up with y…"

He stopped, and when I looked at Outillisa, her face showed signs of shock, then astonishment, "How did he escape?" was all she could say.

Soren looked at me, and I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I could, and motioned with my wing tips the best I could at me and Outillisa… I'm glad he understood…

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

I was surprised when I saw Tyler underneath Outillisa when I entered the hollow, but I was even more surprised at when I heard him ask me to stay… it was just confusing, but when he motioned at themselves, it clicked…

"I will tell you, but can you get off Tyler? It looks like you're ready to mate…"

She stared at me, then quickly got off and turned towards the wall and I saw Tyler get up, he beaked '_thank you_' and pulled Outillisa next to him. He then spoke this time, while turning Outillisa, "Ok, now you can tell her."

I took a deep breath and started to tell her what I saw. _"He was flying towards the rocks where he stayed when we first found him, and I had been watching these two crows circling above the tree for a while, but when they both swooped down, that's when I first took notice of Tyler. As he continued to glide down, he noticed the two crows, but soon after they started to mob him. After a few moments, Tyler took off into a steep dive and was soon at his camp, and he pulled his knife out of the ground and cut the larger of the two. I'm guessing this is what angered it, and it tried to chase him soon after. I was about to leap out of my hollow to go help him, but he entered the vines, and I knew I wouldn't be able to catch up to him then, but I still followed. After a while the crows caught up in the open and pecked Tyler in the back. He flew so fast after that, but when he neared the bell, he didn't slow down, and he crashed into the bell. A branch got in the way, so when I flew around, I saw you had disappeared. I flew down to the two guards and asked where you went, and after they told me, I kinda just took off towards Outillisa's hollow, guessing that was where you said you were going. I was gonna ask if you were fine, but it looked like you and Outillisa were going to mate…"_

I took a deep breath in and saw Tyler look at Outillisa, then back at me, and he said, "Thank you Soren. Now if you would, I feel like a nap is in order…" and he finished with a yawn.

"You're welcome; I'll see you for breakfast or dinner then?" I asked

He nodded, and started to walk towards the nest, and I turned around and flew back to my hollow… I sure had a tale to tell Gylfie when she woke up.

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

When I was settled into the nest with Outillisa, I said, "Sorry for waking you up earlier, just had a dream… and Outillisa?" I saw her look at me, "Were you really going to try and mate with me?"

She just looked at me, then muttered, "…maybe…"

"Thank you for telling me, but I just have to say this about us being mates… you will have to wait a little bit longer that that…"

* * *

><p>The sound of owls talking and a warm breeze rolling around my feathers woke me up. I opened my eyes, and upon surveying the hollow, I concluded I was surely alone. I picked myself up and started walking towards the noise of outside and when I heard two branches hit each other, my curiosity was peaked and I looked outside to see a few owls sparring with small wooden sticks. I took a stretch and flew down to where they were and watched them spar until one noticed me… said owl didn't pay attention and got a hit to the top of the wing.<p>

The owl quickly recovered and excused itself from its sparring partner, and as it flew over to me, I saw its sparring buddy come over as well.

"Hello… your name is Tyler, right?" I just stared at the unknown owl; the owl was a female.

"Yes, and who are you?" I responded politely… **(A.N.: it only looks rude written down)**…

"Oh, sorry, my name is spot… and every owl knows who you are by now. So, what brings you here?"

"I heard some noise that woke me up, and I was wondering what it was… when I saw you owls sparring, I thought I could use that also. I was… _'mobbed'_… by crows earlier, and I don't know how to fight. So can you help me?" I looked between the two owls.

The owl that I didn't have a name for answered first, "Yeah, sure, spot can teach you. I was getting tired of beating her anyways," he smirked at her, then took off and said, "see you later spot."

I heard spot huff, then I felt something hit my talon and when I looked at it, it looked like a wooden sword, but with no grip. "You will need to use that in most fights, unless you pick a different weapon like battle claws, clubs, or anything else, but for now we will use the sword. Go ahead and pick it up."

I looked at her talon and saw how she was holding hers, and when I picked it up, she took flight into an open area part of the air. Spot called out, "Well, you gonna stand over their or come spar?"

I grinned and flew towards her… when I was close she said, "Okay, the first step in sword fighting is to identify your target, or in tougher fights, targets. Since I am training you, I'll show you the basic moves and areas you will want to aim for and defend."

* * *

><p><strong>(One hour Later)<strong>

Tyler was lying on his back; his feathers were in such disarray it seemed like his white stripe was in a zigzag pattern. While he was breathing heavily, a glimpse of some matted feathers could be seen where the practice sword had been hit exceptionally hard, and left his sweat to hold his feathers down. While he had been practicing, his missing tail feather caused an air fluxaition, and he lost some air, and that had resulted in a nasty lump on his side. Spot had left him fifteen minutes after they had finished, but she made sure he was still able to move afterwards.

A cream colored Tyto flew over to him and poked him with his wingtip…

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

_Really? Did someone just poke me? I know I can't be in the way… well maybe. Time to get up and go meet everyone at the dining pavilion…_

I just pushed whoever's wing it was away and said, "I'm getting up, I'm getting up…"

When I laid my wing back down, I opened my eyes and saw Soren standing above me and say, "So… you want to go get dinner? Outillisa should be there by now."

I looked at him and said, "Um, sure."

When I stood up, Soren and I took flight towards the Dining pavilion, and I couldn't help but think how today a very busy… and painful day was. Every flap of my wings brings a new type of pain, and I can't really fix that…unless I go lay in the bathing area.

We had started nearing the dining area, and I could just make out a small amount of owls lounging around. Soren and I landed near where the area they eat at, and started to walk up to its top.

I would occasionally look around and see owls taking glances at me; ranging from owls smaller than Gylfie, and all the way to around the size of Twilight. As we reached the top, I sat down and saw a few snakes slithering towards us with milk berry tarts, and tea. I heard Soren cough, and as I looked at him, he spoke in a hushed voice, "How well can you hide Tyler? King Boron and Queen Baran have a mission for you to do… they don't want too many owls to know about this, so that's why I'm telling you, to avoid suspicion."

This took me by surprise, and I said, "When I was human, I could sneak up on someone without trying to, but now that I'm an owl, I'm still learning new ways of flying. I was sparring earlier tonight, so I'm not entirely sure if I'm fighting worthy unless I used my own knife or my talons…" I trailed off, and remembered Spot telling me about the other choices of weapons, with battle claws being one.

"You won't need to fight, just scout some things out for the king and queen. With your acts to protect us when the Pure Ones attacked us, I heard them mention they were having Bobo make you some of your own Guardian armor. So, will you do it?" Soren asked, with his voice sounding hopeful.

_This could be a chance for me to get to know this world better, but I will need someone to be with me, if I get lost, I will have no possible way of finding my way back…_

"I'll do it, but under one condition… ill need a guide so I don't get lost." I stated.

Soren brightened and said, "Don't worry, we have the perfect person. You should know her… no. It's not Outillisa."

I frowned, but quickly smiled, I now knew for sure that I could do this, "Ok, so when would I leave. I will be telling Outillisa though… that isn't a choice."

Soren grinned, and said in a regular voice, "Not that I disagree, and you will leave tomorrow during first black, so get your rest…" I heard his stomach rumble loudly, "and I guess we should eat." He finished after his feathers rose a little bit…

**A.N.: OMG… I'M FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER! I hope you all liked it, it went on longer than I was planning, and not that it is a bad thing. I got a review that stumped me quite well at first, but I, have a plan… the review asked me if there would be adventure or Outillisa and Tyler's life together… I hadn't planned that far ahead, so I decided to make it both, but I will need ideas from now on. I knew I should have made a new story…this is surely going to pass 15 chapters later on. I would like to also state AGAIN… **_where can I buy the dang LOTG books from besides amazon, I don't want to make an account to but a book(s). _**I love reading, but borders has, and still is, going bankrupt, and I have no way to get to the one that is 50+ miles away from me…. So on other notes, time to respond to the reviews… if I hadn't forgotten what they were… short AN today (or night to owls), and I left it possible for those without accounts to review, I know more people read LOTG than there is stories…**

**P.S.: when he went boo, I've done that too, it works.**


	12. Wolfs Arrival

**Chapter 12: Wolf's Arrival**

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.)**

The previous night had been hectic for Tyler, when he had finished telling his best friend/ girlfriend, Outillisa, about his mission, she had initially refused it to be true. There had been much argument over the matter, but she had ended up losing the discussion and wasn't all that happy about it. The couple had gone to sleep, and as their world ticked by, events would enfold that would once again confuse the owl world with another unexpected change.

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

_Ahhh… that was some good sleep, but that was a strange dream… come on, Wolf? I never even talked to him that much. He would love this place though; he always said he wished he could fly like a bird. He always was a better pilot than most anyways, just didn't think things through that much… I guess I had better get going, don't want to keep my guide waiting._ I slowly stood up and leaned over and hugged Outillisa gently, she didn't want me to wrap my wings around her after I won our… 'Argument'… last night. She mumbled in her sleep and shifted slightly. I pulled away leaned over near one of her ear slits and whispered, "Love you Outillisa."

I withdrew from my position and slowly started to get out of the nest we shared, and I hopped down onto the floor. As soon as I was sure Outillisa wasn't going to wake up, I started to walk over towards the hollow, but I did something I wished I hadn't ever done… I tripped over my feet, and landed with a loud thud and a 'UMPH'.

Outillisa had started to wake up from what I could hear, and then I heard her giggle. I stood back up, and looked at her with my raised feathers, "S-sorry about that."

After she stopped giggling, she spoke up and said in a sleepy voice, "It's ok, now you get going, and hurry back."

I flashed her a smile and turned outside and flew out of the hollow, but not before I swerved to the side and snatched my knife. I slowly angled myself in a lazy glide towards the dining pavilion, and I was going to meet my guide, and get some milk berry tea before we left. Soren hadn't even told me her name, so I wasn't sure who to look for.

I alighted on the ground in the Dining area, and I asked a blind snake, "Can I get some tea, please?"

The snake turned towards me and hissed, "Sure dearie."

The snake turned away from me and slithered off to some other place to get, or make the tea, I turned around and saw a smallish bark wall and walked over to in and leaned into it with my back. It was usually a while before the snakes could make tea, it was almost first dark, so no one else was really here yet, so I closed my eyes to think about my dream in better detail.

_Wolf was flying a hang glider with a pistol on his hip, and his favorite knife was strapped onto his left arm, held in place between is shoulder and the inner part of his arm. He almost always carried it somewhere, depending on how he was feeling, and where he was. He showed it to me once, and it was about five inches long and 2 inches wide. He was looking around, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, when a tearing sound berated the calm, quiet landscape, it was then tha-_

What the… _woahhh…_ someone had ran a feather tip across my chest that sent chills through my body and my eyes shot open. I reacted with an unnecessary amount of force and pushed the unknown owl down, brought my face close to theirs and grabbed my knife in a talon, and was about to bring it into view, and was about to ask in a cold voice, when I recognized the stunned eyes of Spot.

I dropped my knife and kicked it silently away and picked her up. After she was up I looked away and asked, "Um… sorry… and why did you… r… run a…," I looked back her, to see her grinning slightly, "Never mind. I'm just waiting for someone." I couldn't finish asking the strange question, so I had just skipped it entirely.

She looked at me with a strange look and said in an innocent voice, "I don't know… oh, and I'm your guide, are you ready to leave yet?"

_Wow, is it me or are all the girls acting… hmm… it is spring… HAHA, that's it, spring, mating season, how did I not think of this before? Oh wait… that's actually really bad…_

I saw a snake with a tea cup on its back slither over to us with some milk berry tea. After thanking the snake, I looked at Spot and said, "Bottoms up…" and I downed the tea in one swig. When I looked back at Spot, she churred. I said, "Now I'm ready."

"Ok, follow me," she winked before she took off.

I just shook my head and walked over to my knife. I picked it up and took flight after Spot.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V.)<strong>

_I'm really… really… sick of this Routine. I wonder what ever happened to Tyler, he had gotten himself into an adventure… I'm sure of it. Lucky son of a gun, I'm always doing dangerous things to break out of my routine, but nothing ever works… this next one will be ballsy… who would ever think to take a hang-glider through the Bermuda Triangle? My luck is always there for me, I'm sure I can pull this off._

As I looked at the clock in the hanger, it showed I had a few more hours at most before I tried my stunt. I had studied every possible way to do this stunt, looked were updrafts were common, wind patterns the flowed through the hostile sea, and even went as far to look through how to survive should my luck fade for once. I tried to keep the thought from my mind, but I always admired how in books, shape shifters could change into an animal and do things, if I was a bird I wouldn't need this stunt to be happy.

I turned to face my hang-glider, I had 'borrowed' some ideas and materials from my air division to make this all happen. I had angled the wings like a regular hang-glider, but instead of rounded edges, I curved them back to improve aero dynamics and flight coverage for better gliding for my size. Secondly, I used a fabric that is known to be extremely resilient, and it is perfect for flight, it was thick, but light-weight so that I got a bonus lift without any extra weight. And finally, the best part, I used Aluminum rods as the under bar, with the two side bars angled so they would create a less of a drag, and form an air pocket around where I would be to also reduce drag.

A noise alerted me of someone entering the hanger through the door near the armory, and with one last admiring look at my modified hang-glider, I turned around and snapped to attention. _What is the General doing here? _I mentally screamed. What had I done this time?

The General stopped and looked up slightly and said, "At EASE."

I relaxed my position, and the general looked around me at the hang-glider and stated, "You do know… you are asking for a death wish for attempting this… _stunt_… in such a dangerous matter?"

"Yes sir!"

_Since when did the General care about safety? He enjoys danger more than even me._

"Permission to speak, SIR!"

"Permission granted." He answered in a coarse voice.

"Sorry to sound impolite sir, but what are you doing here?"

He looked at me and said, "Why, I'm here to wish you luck. You're doing something I'm too old and important to do. Also, you will be loading your… _plane…_ onto the transporter so that you can leave soon."

He held out his hand, and I took it. While we shook, I said, "just in case… it's been an honor sir."

* * *

><p>We were now at 5,000 feet in the air; I had just found a comfortable way to hook my rebreather up without my thermal suit getting in the way. I had made the rebreather for another stunt where I would had swam under the English channel from bank to bank, all without surfacing. It had done the trick, but it hadn't prevented me from being tired.<p>

I looked behind me and gave the flight officer a thumbs up, and I gripped the underbar of my hang-glider. The back ramp was lowering, and as I looked out, I remembered what the instructor had told me earlier, they had lowered the speed to less than 200 MPH and they said it would be risky if he lingered with the door open to long. This is what I was thinking about as I ran forward, and pitched myself through the back, and hung on tight, the initial transition would be rough with a hang-glider.

The wing that buffeted me wasn't quite as bad as I thought it was, the biggest problem I was experiencing though was a thick fog that had just rolled in from nowhere. I was looking around, trying to see anything, but I absolutely couldn't.

A breeze came through, and it's like that was it, the fog seemed to lift, and I was above the ocean. I saw an island with a tree not too far ahead of me, but I wasn't sure how big. The tree seemed blurred, but big in the distance. I know it can't be long before I reach it, I had tested my hang-glider, and I had recorded it to go well over the speed of a small bi-plane.

_Is it me, or is that tree huge, it's been like five minutes, and I'm still not their yet…_

The air around me seemed to burn up suddenly, and I zoomed off even faster than I thought possible… "What in the hell was that?" I had no idea something like that could be possible, but it seemed to have made me cross a large distance, because I was soon, soaring around the tree… and boy, was this thing huge… and I mean HUGE. I tilted myself to the left as I was soaring around it. I saw what seemed to be two birds standing on an out-cropping in the water, so I leaned forward and tilted towards them. When I was within the proper height and path towards, I leveled out and was about to zoom by when a low, but still shrill, _SCREEEEECCHHH,_ seemed to sound off just to my other side, and I turned to see a fairly large cream colored barn owl just miss flying into the wing of my hang-glider. Its eyes seemed to lock with mine, and I heard a gong sound off to my left, I looked in time to swerve around the smaller tree, and gong, out over the ocean.

I looked back, and I could see multiple owls starting to fly around the tree, maybe 20 or 30, but still more than I wanted to wait around for. A sound like tearing fabric sounded and I looked up to see a large tear appearing in my hang-gliders sail. I guess that turn put more stress on it… or I grabbed the wrong fabric… again. _I guess I better turn around… or else I'll end up in the water… and I'm losing speed fast. This is going to be hard and risky, but I saw Tyler do it with a plane…_

I pulled back and spun halfway through the loop, and turned right side up, and took off into a steep dive to regain some lost speed. I heard more tearing, and felt a jolt move through my arms from the bar, it's a good thing I was still close to the tree. I started to spiral, and it was starting to make me dizzy. I reached up pulled my knife out and cut the restraints holding me to the hang-glider. I sheathed my knife, and after I did that, I pushed up sharply, and my hang-glider did to, but the rip was so bad already, I was flung forward while it just fell down into the water.

I held my hands out in front of me, and when I hit the ground, I bent my elbows and rolled into it, and as I came out of the roll, I angled my feet and skidded across the dirt. Something hard slid into my foot and a sharp pain rolled through my ankle, and I lost balance and tumble hard until I hit the tree trunk, and with a loud thud, I hit my head and began to see black. Right before I passed out I saw a few large owls land in front of me and make some hooting and soft screeching sounds. I felt myself slipping, and I landed on my knees, and fell over side-ways I closed my eyes, and welcomed the blank blackness that took all my pain away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Spot's P.O.V.)<strong>

I was thinking about where we would stop first, I was going to ask Tyler, but when I looked at him, a haze took over my mind, and I just felt giddy. I know it is wrong, and that I was only like this because of spring fever, but the rational side of my thought was quickly being over-run with thoughts of how handsome he was and such.

I twisted my wings until I was flying wing and wing with him, and as I opened my beak to say something, I heard the gong being rung, and I turned around just as Tyler did, and I saw a strange sight indeed. I wouldn't know how to describe it even if I was closer.

I heard Tyler mumble, "Is that… a HANG-GLIDER!"

I just stared at him and asked, "Uhh… what?"

He just stared at me, and said, "Just come on," and we started to fly back, but the thing turned around in a weird way, and Tyler said, "Hey, that's my move. Only a few know of that… and are that daring…"

We kept flying, and within minutes, we were near the tree, and saw a… _I think Tyler said human…_ go flying across the ground, but was quickly slowing down. A rock was sticking up put of the ground, and the human went tumbling, but was still moving fast as it hit the trees trunk. I heard a loud thud, and we were just passing the sentry post. I looked over and saw Tyler put on a burst of speed, and land near the human, and he gasped, "Great Gluax, its Wolf…"

**(Soren's P.O.V.)**

I was enjoying a quick flight around the tree, just thinking how bad it would be for Tyler. I had made sure to request a female guide for him. It was spring, and with spring, came how all females, of any species, acted strangely. It was my type of payback for the insult he had used on Gylfie, even if she had already forgiven him. I was so lost in thought, I felt a gush of wind that buffeted me, and it scared me so bad, I almost went yeep, and a strange sight raced past me; it looked what Tyler had looked like before, except this human was below a weird… well… _thing._

I saw the guards start ringing the warning bell for first night, but then they saw the yoinks human flying towards them, and changed the warning to a louder one that signaled a different meaning. A noise like tearing sounded, and suddenly, the thing was back, but the human ended up tumbling and made a loud noise as it hit the tree. I couldn't believe it, but I think I saw Spot and Tyler land near the human, with the guardians not far behind them. As I came into a landing next to Tyler, I heard him finish, "… it's Wolf…"

** A.N.: And there you go, a newly finished chapter, with an added twist to the story, now, for a review, answer this, who believes shape shifters are either real or once upon a time were. Or even wished they were real, I will use your answers for later on in the story. I know this chapter isn't my best work, but it is the best I could give with my current condition… I'm unable to sleep longer than 5 hrs, I'm drained emotionally, and physically, and want some dang **_**sleep**_** already; its making me think wrong… I messed up in math class with a simple multiplication question for example. But it is finally the weekend, so I typed this up. I will try to amp it up with the story…**

**Tic234stars: thanks for reminding me about libraries, I went to my library after school and managed to find book 1, I finished that thing in a day. Hope you have a good day.**

**Soren2526: I'll keep that in mind, but I am thinking the books are more down to reality now that I read the first one, and I like to read fantasy.**

** P.S. if you don't like what I write, fine, don't read it, but this is a 'T' rating story, and I see 'T' games with cussing and all those others things in them. Also, I respect your individual opinions, but after finishing book 1, I just think Kludd is a complete dick. I'm entirely serious; he basically ruined his brother's life, but did give him a new one…**


	13. Discoveries

**Chapter 13: Discoveries**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

_I hate when I feel like this… so tired, so sore… it's hard to even think. It's like a black dream with only thoughts… the pain in my head is keeping me from opening my eyes, luckily it is dark where ever I am. My legs feel heavy, my chest feels like someone hit it with a bat, and everything else… well… I can't really feel anything else; I only feel heaviness over me with a pain behind that. Why does this always happen to me? The unexpected always occur when I'm not at my best and paying attention._

_ …finally, that heaviness is leav-…. A….. awwwgggg…. This… is some…. Horrible pain._

_ Ok, time for a reassessment… my head feels like a rock, my entire body feels beat up…. Except my right arm… why can't I feel it?_

**(3****rd**** P.O.V.)**

Since Wolf is a human, every owl that arrived where wolf was unable to move him to a safer and more populated area of the Great Tree. A select few of owls stayed with Wolf as he remained motionless and unconscious. As Wolf started to groan and shift, the Guardian flew away to a cluster of owls higher in the tree. When the guardian left the cluster of owls, a few flew down to where Wolf was starting to regain consciousness.

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

When I landed on the grass near Wolf, his eyes were just fluttering open, and I could have sworn I saw his brown irises turn from their usual brown, to a golden green, but when I blinked my eyes, they were brown...

While his head lulled to one side, his eyes finally found me and I saw shock flash through his eyes, and he murmured weakly, and I could hear the strain in his voice, "Hey their birdie… nt nt ntt."

I just chuckled as he tried to call me near him like a stray animal. I humored him and stepped within a wings reach of him, still smiling… if this went the same way as it did to me and Soren, he was going to get hurt even more…

He dragged his arm across the ground until it was near me, and he raised his hand to pet my facial disk, and when he was about to touch me, I quickly scooted to my side. He just grunted and tried again, but I repeated my action as well and as he dropped his hand onto the ground, he said irritated, "Come on man, now that's rude…"

I scooped some dirt up with my talon, and lifted it until it was above his hand, and dropped it onto his hand. He shifted his eyes to his hand, looked back at me, and said, "Now that's downright rude." I heard him mumble the last part to himself, "and I can swear your smiling…"

Indeed I was too.

Turning my head to face the owls behind me, I said, "Ok… I guess it's time to do that lightning trick…" I groaned, and faced Wolf again, and slowly lowered my wing to his palm…

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V.)<strong>

_I can't believe what I just witnessed… this owl just avoided me, and then dumped some dirt all over my hand… now that's rude…_

The owl turned away from me and made a few soft hooting noises, then when it faced me, I heard a grumble emit from its throat. When it stopped making the noise, it stretched a wing out towards my hand and slowly lowered towards my hand. I felt a tingling in the air, and then heard a sound like lightning striking a tree, and I instantly felt a _searing, burning pain,_ streak from my hand through-out my body. I have felt this before, but on a much smaller scale.

**-Flashback after losing consciousness-**

_**It is raining and I had just pulled over, this person's car had died out just outside the towns' limit, so no-one was around to help out. As I unbuckled my seat-belt, my vision flickered for a second, and I saw a flash of gold around my vision… my sixth sense had just gone off. I hesitated as I grabbed the door handle, but pushed it off as I opened my door. It was raining hard, and this is the type of rain not even **_I _**liked.**_

_** I closed my door and towards the other persons vehicle and leant over the window to block off some of the rain as they rolled down their window.**_

_** "Thank you! I didn't think anybody would still be out, and I have been here for the past hour or so. My car battery died on me, and I haven't been able to get it started." A silky feminine voice spoke out.**_

_** I looked towards the hood and said, "Well, I have some jumper cables in my trunk somewhere, if you want to pop the hood, I will handle this for you."**_

_** "Thank you again!"**_

_** I just nodded, and started heading back towards my car, and as I was circling around to the back of my trunk, a loud thunder clap shook the world around me. The good thing is the rain started to die down. As I reached the back of my car, I took out my keys and unlocked the trunk.**_

_** Five minutes later, I was ready to give up, but when I felt a cold piece of metal touch my finger, I shifted some of the dirty rags around, and came across my jumper cables. I grinned and started to walk back to the other person's hood, and noticed how it was finally just a light drizzle instead of a full-fledged storm.**_

_** I heard the hood pop, and saw the lady step out of her car and walk towards me. "Aren't you supposed to hook those up to your car first?"**_

_** I stopped walking and looked at the cables, then at my car, and finally back at her, "You are absolutely correct… now it is my turn to thank you."**_

_** Turning around and walking towards my car, I glanced over my shoulder, and then tapped quickly on various parts of my car hood, and heard a loud click, and it lifted itself up until it was at its designated lift limit… I designed this part of my car myself.**_

_** I hooked the two ends of the cables to my battery, and grabbed the other end… what I didn't tell her was I made this cars electrical system myself, so it was very… VERY… powerful.**_

_** I started to walk back towards her vehicle, and said, "You may want to step over towards the back of my car… for safety reasons."**_

_** She looked at me with a confused face, but started to walk towards my vehicle until she was by the back passenger door.**_

_** When I lifted the two ends I had, I put them within three inches of each other's tip, and watched the blue bolt dance in between them… it even left a blue glow around me.**_

_** I took the last step, and started to slowly place the ends of the battery, and I heard her vehicle rev extremely loud, and a blue flash with a concussive **_BOOOM_** SHOT off, and I was flung back a good seven feet, and slid to a halt by the ladies feet.**_

**(A.N.: sorry girls about this sad excuse for a scream)**

_**"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" I barely heard that, I saw her close her mouth and crouch down over me and move her mouth around a little bit…**_

_** Muffled, but the vibrations confirmed I was talking, I tried to say 'I'm alright… just can't hear'**_

_** There was a static sound in my ears, and I saw her nod and walk towards her car and take out a phone and make a call. I closed my eyes, and stood up shakily. When I opened my eyes, I started to walk over towards her car and she quickly walked in front of me and moved her mouth some more, she was still holding her phone, but I just said(or hope I said), 'hold on, I got to do something real fast.**_

_** I gently held her as I walked around her, and stepped up to her hood, and I grabbed onto the plugs and yanked… bad move.**_

_** The cables came off easily and I pulled them to my chest, and my vision turned gold again, but it didn't flicker, it just stayed, "AHHHHHHH-"I quickly threw the cables to the ground and yanked the other ones from my car and yelled again, "GOD DA***T! THAT STUNG!" I know I yelled it since I could faintly hear my voice. I turned around to see the lady staring at me, and then she shook her head and gestured to me, and then my car… it took me a second, but I caught on and sat on my trunk.**_

_** A while later, I turned around and saw a police car, accompanied by an ambulance racing down the street from the town towards our location… I looked at the lady, and gestured for her to come closer to me, while I reached into my pocket to pull out my wallet. When she started to come near me, I opened my wallet, and pulled out my military ID, showing how I was an active duty Pilot, and then slid out a card with the Generals name, number, rank, and other information on it and held it out to the lady. **_**(A.N.: I don't really know how military ID's are, only saw a few from my friends)**

_**She looked at them, and read them both, and quickly looked back up at me, and I mumbled out, "tell them to use those, and tell them not to talk loud, I'm barely getting my hearing back… Ohh, and don't tell anybody about what happened… classified." I winked at her and laid by back against my hood, and my vision finally returned to normal, and I heard Lady gasp, and I added, "Oh, you can talk about that, that's just my eyes." I'm glad this thing also knew when to shut its hood automatically…**_

* * *

><p>The blackness slowly started to fade away, and I felt a soft feathery mass on my arm, and I felt renewed strength with a sense of relief flood through me. I also saw the feathery mass starting to shift on top of my wing… it was earth brown, with a white stripe down its chest, and from my angle, I could see black dots on its wing. Another owl, with a lighter coat of brown amble up to me, and wrapped its wings around it and quickly pulled it away. When they were about ten feet away, I almost gasped when I heard the lighter brown owl lean over the darker one and speak perfect English in a feminine voice, "Tyler? Wake up Tyler... or I will pull another feather out…"<p>

The darker owl, named Tyler, shot up so fast; it almost hit the female owl and said, "I'm UP, I'm UP… DO NOT PULL another feather…" Tyler was gasping for air by the time he finished and was staring at the light brown owl with a look of dread on its… face, beak, I don't know.

I chuckled, and Tyler looked at me, "Hello Wolf… sleep well?"

I jerked my head back, and said quietly, "How do you know my name?"

Tyler just shrugged and said, "I don't knowww… maybe it is because I used to be a human named…" it stopped and grinned, "Tyler Airmen…"

"No way… how… but… are you serious?" I asked, and I could feel my jaw hanging. Tyler had disappeared from radar over a fortnight ago, and his last words had been of complete loss, considering no-one knew what he meant, or where his radio had come from, which had smashed onto the U.S.S. Airman a few seconds after his final words.

"Yup, it is I, your best teacher, as an owl," Tyler just chuckled in at the end, but donned a serious face and said, "but what are you doing here and how did you get here?"

"Do you remember how I had all those crazy ideas? I decided to do one… hang-glide into the Bermuda triangle… I may have borrowed some military supplies, but after you went A.W.O.L., they promoted me… and everyone knows how I hate that responsibility…"

Tyler nodded and said, "Well since you woke the whole tree, crashed and burned, and burned a good half of the night away… let me just check on a few things before we do anything yet."

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

When I had landed near the king and queen, I told them about what had happened and asked them what was to transpire…

"Seeing as how he is still an Other and we have no current threats. We will have to ask parliament about what to do about this…" King Boron trailed off.

"…Predicament." Queen Baran finished for her mate.

I nodded, and replied with, "Can I take him to my old camp? He can have my old supplies while he is here then." King Boron nodded, and I turned around and flew over to Wolf.

I landed more near Outillisa, who was standing near Spot, Soren, Gylfie, Twilight, and Digger. I leaned over and said, "Can you guys go wait near where you found me? I'm going to lead Wolf over their soon…"

They all nodded and turned around to take flight. While everyone else took flight, Outillisa hesitated, and then turned around and pecked me on the beak and said, "Please be safe, and hurry." As she finished, she turned around, spread her wings, and took flight.

When I turned to face Wolf, I saw he was now sitting up and was smirking at me, and I could have sworn I felt like he was going to say something, but he remained silent. I started to walk up to him and when I was close enough to be heard, I said, "Can you move? I'm going to lead you to my old camp, I have some things their you can have while you are here."

Wolf nodded, and I turned around and said, "Ok, follow me."

As I started walk forward and I heard Wolf grunt as he stood up. While I was walking through whatever owls had remained, I heard King Boron announce, "Everyone, you can return to your hollows or resume your previous activi…."

By then I had walked out of hearing range and I could hear Wolf stumbling behind me every so often, and I saw my camp up ahead.

"So Tyler… how is it to kiss an _owl _lady?" I heard him chuckle. "Is she your girlfriend, or is she your _mate_ yet?"

I suddenly felt my feathers rise up at the mention of mate, and I replied, "All you need to worry about is yourself."

"Whatever you say… UMPH…" I turned around and chuckled, Wolf had just stumbled over a root… "Do you mind if I turn some music on, my IPod didn't break surprisingly? I have Owl City."

Chuckling, I said, "Sure, go ahead… just one song though."

Wolf said, "Ok. I will play some vanilla Twilight then…"

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_'Cause I wish you were here_

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist-deep in thought because_

_When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh, if my voice could reach_

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here_

"Good timing… the camp is around this root…" I said to Wolf.

**(Outillisa's P.O.V.)**

After we had landed near Tyler's camp, I walked over to his make-shift… tent… and curled up into a feathery ball and spoke loud enough so anyone of my friends could hear me, "Wake me when they are almost here, please."

I didn't care so much for a reply, but as soon as I relaxed, I started to think back to the previous night…

_When did I fall in love when someone I barely know shows up? I know he cares for me too, why else would he protect me when the Pure Ones threatened the Great Tree? Is it because he is strong, handsome, or is it because of the way he looks at me? Uggh… I better think of something else, I already know he loves me… he even told me._

A gentle nudge to my upper wing caused me to lift my head out from under my wing, and I blinked tiredly at the source of disturbance, and saw Twilight standing there, and he said, "They are around the roots if you want to come out…"

"Thank you Twilight. If you can, may you just tell Tyler where I am when he gets here?"

He nodded his head and turned around to leave, and I settle back down into my previous position.

_I wonder how Tyler thinks about the idea of having owlets. He told me I have to wait, but he never said how long… also when will he be going on his… _mission_… to scout for the King and Queen? Just if I could go with him, but I'm not done with my chaw practices just yet…_

Muffled voices could be heard and I thought I heard some talons crinkling the ground near where I was curled out, but someone outside talked and I ceased to hear the steps. I felt the feeling of feathers curl around me, and I slowly pulled my head from my feathers, and smelled the Milk berries aroma envelope me as the other owl hugged me. All worries and problems washed away and I just leaned into the owl and sighed, I didn't have to open my eyes to know it was Tyler, just to know its him by the green sparks I could feel running through my feathers told me who it was.

"Let's go back to our hollow and go back to sleep; Queen Baran said another owl would take this mission for me and Spot. OK?" Tyler asked me.

Nodding my head, I stood up tiredly, and looked outside, it was fully night now, with the moon shining brightly down and I said, "We will need to sleep out of the moonlight or we will get moon-blinked." I stated.

Tyler looked at me with a confused look plastered on his face, and asked, "What is Moon-blink?"

I looked him in the eyes and said, "You just don't want to have it happen to you…"

"OK, well I'll go tell everyone else we are leaving for tonight…" Tyler said. I saw him walk out in front of everyone and say, "hey, Outillisa and I are heading back to our hollow, so… bye."

I walked up to him, and when I got near him, he asked me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded, and we both opened our wings, but wolf asked, "Hey Tyler, how did you ever turn into an owl?"

I looked at Tyler, and saw him look at me to, then smirk. He turned to face Wolf and said, "I focused on being an owl, and I turned into one…" after he let that hang in the air, he chuckled and turned to face me and said, "Let's go."

After we turned to take off, we heard Soren, Gylfie, and Twilight all gasp.

We turned around and I quickly looked at Tyler, who had his beak agape, and then I looked back at Wolf.

Wolf looked down at himself and said, "It's a dream come true!"

When I looked back at Tyler, he muttered, "You're a macaw…" and I saw Tyler slump sideways, and assumed he had just passed out…

** A.N.: hey hey hey… how was this chapter? I will be trying to introduce some songs into the story more often, to lengthen it up a bit and to add some character also. If anybody hasn't realized yet, I'm putting myself into Wolf's shoes, and will be using a few of my past experiences, or how I would be, as his charistics. I have to say, this chapter came out fairly well… I almost made it into a short 2,2—word story… good thing I didn't. Also, what do you guys and gals prefer… long or short chapters? And who else likes Owl city? That song is from Owl City: Vanilla Twilight, and if you listen to it, it is good, though my personal favorite is Owl City: Fireflies.**

** P.S. sorry about chapter 12, when I had put it in, I didn't see that my 9****th**** chapter was put in instead… gave you guys some pre-chewed story on accident XD.**

** Airman0007: Ha-ha how is this for you? Also, don't think it's weird to believe in that stuff, I personally wish most of it was true; it be shape shifters, magic, soul-mates, Psychics, ETC… it would all be cool. Every once in a while I swear I see something, but when I take a double-take, it won't be there… it happens when I'm driving to… so yea. Also, I was thinking about LOTG on my way to school one morning (It was like 6:50 A.M.), and I swear on my LIFE, I saw a white owl that looked like Nyra in the LOTG movie… I so should have gone checked that out… oh, look at me, I'm babbling away now… Lol (you have your own paragraph to prove it to)**

** Tic234stars: I like your ideas, but I will most likely find a way to put the first one into the story some way, it takes time and motivation to write all that bonus stuff, and I'm about ready to finish this story and create a sequel probably… I won't be giving away the plot or anything now.**

** -now, I would also like to say this, I'm sort of like a Psychic myself… I have read my mom's mind a few times by accident, and I'll go get something for her she didn't verbally ask for, so just to let everyone know, it is possible… also, I have a sixth sense, it warns me of possible danger at times, and it does work, if any of you has EVER experienced something like this, PM me what it was please (s'il vous plaît!).**


	14. The End?

**Chapter 14: The End?**

**-chew on this chapter…**

**(Wolf's P.O.V.)**

It had been a good hour since Tyler had fainted, and I was starting to get bored. Before everyone had left however, they had discussed who would wait with me. In the end, they had elected an owl named Spot, who had lightly hazel colored eyes, and was covered in brown feathers, but with white under her wings. I had tried talking to her a few times, but I couldn't really bring myself to speak first. I had considered flying around, but after a few attempts, I ended up sprawled on my back, and I heard Spot giggle.

I smiled along with her and chuckled a little bit myself, and this is what motivated me to ask her a question I know no bird should ask… even though I am human, "Heh… hey spot?" I waited for her to look at me with her hazel eyes, and then I continued, "Could you teach me to fly?"

She looked thoughtfully at me, and then she nodded, but said, "It may be harder than it should though, you are completely different than an owl…" she walked up until she was right in front of me, and started to walk around me. As she circled me, she stopped when she was next to me, and as I watched her, she looked at the tail feathers of the bird I'm using. "And your tail feathers are much longer to."

I looked behind me, and saw what she had said, my feathers where at least twice as long as hers. I turned to look at her and said, "What if I could be an owl? Which one should I try to be?"

As soon as I said this, she stopped looking at my tail, and store into my eyes and seemed to look curious. She opened her beak and said, "Well, that would help… how about you try to look like me?"

I turned to face her, and I saw my vision turn a slight shade of gold, and I heard Spot gasp. She leaned uncomfortably close to my face, and looked into my eyes with a great intensity, "Can all humans change the color of their eyes like you?"

I swallowed, and stuttered nervously, "I don't think so; I'm the only one I know who can do that..."

After a while, she backed up and I looked at her from tail, to talon, to head, and imagined myself looking like her, and I could feel a warmth move throughout my body, and I felt myself expand and grow slightly taller. I breathed out, and when I sucked in a breath of air, the air smelled sweet, like a rose bush mixed with oranges. I looked at Spot, and saw her staring at me with her beak hanging open, and I said, "So… how do I look?"

When I saw her eyes move down my body, and back up, she opened and closed her beak a few times, like she was going to say something, but nothing ever came out. I chuckled and turned to look at myself, and looked at what she was staring at; I looked like a masculine version of her, but my entire underside was white, and when I turned my head to see my back, saw it was brown like her wings.

Facing Spot again, I saw she had a dreamy look in her eyes, but that was while she was staring at me. I moved a little bit to one side, and her eyes followed me slowly.

"Uh… Spot?" she didn't respond, so I put my noggin to work, and came up with a solution that might work… or get my slapped… or whatever they do.

Slowly and carefully, I walked up to Spot, and I looked into her hazel eyes, and she still had that dazed look… I reached my wings out, and slid them under hers. As soon as I stopped, I felt her heart rate jump up, and she slowly started to lean towards me while she closed her eyes… _hahaha…. She's lovesick, and I hope she isn't expecting a kiss… this should tickle her…_

I wiggled my feathers under her wings like a human would to someone's armpits, and I felt Spot go stiff. She jerked back and started giggling and she pulled her wings closer to her body. I waited for her to stop laughing, and as I grinned at her, I asked again, "So how do I look? And can you teach me to fly?"

"You look… perfect," I saw her facial feathers stand up, "and yes, I can teach you how to fly."

"Well, I'm ready whenever you are. And before we start, how do I land? I don't want to crash into anything or you…" I said.

She looked at me with a smile curling on her beak, and her feathers going down, she said, "well, you angle your feathers like-so and…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Tyler's P.O.V.)<strong>

My head felt like it was swimming, and I felt like twigs and leaves were beneath me, yet I felt someone else's wings around my body. I slowly cracked open my eyes, and was greeted by a welcoming site; Outillisa. She seemed to have fallen asleep, but I tried to remember how I got here… it was still dark out, so I couldn't have been out to long. I could see other owls flying around from where I was, so that was another indicator it must still be early. I looked back at Outillisa and I gently pecked her on the beak, and it wasn't long before I saw her stirring from her slumber.

When she had fully awaken, and looked at me, I whispered, "Sooo… what did I miss?"

Outillisa closed her eyes and leaned her face into my chest and said, "The entire early night."

I looked outside as I pulled my wings out from under me, and started to rub Outillisa's back and said out loud accidently, "that is one clumsy owl…"

"Hmm?" I heard Outillisa mutter with her beak in my chest.

Knowing how most owls that lived here were superb fliers, and seeing how this one was getting closer, I was surprised when I saw another owl that I realized as Spot flying next to the similar looking owl.

When they landed, the owl with the White underside spoke first, but took me by surprise when he used French, "Qu' est-ce que tu en penses?"

"Wolf?" I was just as surprised at his appearance, and then a wave of memories flooded back into my mind… Wolf… his crash… my old camp… and his shape shifting…

"The one and only," He chuckled just as Outillisa turned to look at Wolf, and Spot as she entered. "Am I disturbing anything, Tyler?"

I just glared at him and said, "Out…" as I pointed a wing to the entrance.

He faced the entrance, "Aw, come on, you know I was just playing…" he complained as he was walking towards the air outside.

"Yea, sure… I'll talk to you later…"

I then huffed and asked Spot, "May you leave please, I'll come find you guys later. Sorry for having you watch over him."

I saw Spot's eyes glaze over momentarily, and she replied, "its ok with me… well see you two soon." And with that, she turned around, and climbed out of the hollow entrance.

I sighed and looked back at Outillisa, who was starting to doze off again, but I nudged her and asked, "Do you want to go take a bath before we go meet everyone?"

She looked up at me quickly, and studied my gaze, and replied, "Sure, I guess so. I have been meaning to talk to Gylfie lately, and I don't want to look a mess."

Letting my hold of Outillisa go I stood up and stretched, and looked down and pointed at my chest and said, "Ha, look whose feathers are in my chest!"

Outillisa just churred, and she got up also and said, "Ok, let's go take that bath…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Outillisa's P.O.V.)<strong>

The flight to Soren and Gylfie's hallow had been refreshing, I had Tyler next to me, and I was about to talk with Gylfie. Admittedly, we hadn't gotten out on the right foot, since at the time I had currently been attracted to Soren, and I had viewed Gylfie as just in the way. I had slowly lost most my interest in Soren over-time, but it had always lingered, until he and Gylfie had started dating. I'm glad I never successfully gotten with Soren or I would have never gotten the chance to be with Tyler.

Gylfie had proven to be a useful and reliable friend many of times when I needed to have questions answered that I didn't want to ask others for. I saw that we were approaching the hollow that belonged to our friend and I could hear the muffled voices of some owls, but I couldn't make out what was being said, since the wind was blowing around me, mixed with the beats of wings.

When we arrived at the hollow, I started to churr at what I was looking at; Soren and Gylfie were kissing. I had never witnessed the two kissing before, and it seemed odd since Soren had to bend down and Gylfie had to lean upwards. Tyler must have been stunned, since he had stumbled into the hollow and landed on his stomach; and this caused the couple to split apart, and for their feathers to rise on end. I couldn't help but churr even louder from watching them fluff up.

I looked down at Tyler as he groaned, and he pulled a rock out from under him with his wing, "Hi-ya guys. Sorry that we kind of… flew in on you two."

"Hey Soren, can I talk with Gylfie?" I asked.

"Sure, as long as Gylfie is alright with it." He answered back.

I just stared at him for a while longer and added, "Alone."

His feathers seemed to give a small twitch, and he nodded, but asked in a curios voice, "May I inquire about what?"

"I will only say it should remain between," I looked at Gylfie and finished, "females." When I had finished, I saw a curt, but distinct nod from Gylfie.

"Umm, sure. Ok, I'll just go be with Tyler somewhere else then." He said as he started to walk towards Tyler.

I watched the two males leave, and when I turned back to Gylfie, I started to walk towards her, and started to think of what I would say. When I was a few wing-lengths away, I sat down and stated, "Gylfie… I need some advice…"

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V.)<strong>

Spot had taken me to the dining pavilion and offered me a chance at meeting her friends she would usually talk with, but when we had arrived, we were surprised that it was mainly empty except for a few older owls here and there, and Spot had told me that some of the older owls were Ryb's, or teachers. I nodded, and I couldn't shake the feeling off that Spot had something she wanted to say, but she didn't say a word.

A few blind snakes came by; each one had a square on their back that resembled a pop-tart and a leaf cup with a steaming liquid in them. As the snakes came nearer, I could see that they didn't have eyes and I gasped quietly. When they stopped near us, they both seemed to tilt their bodies, and the morsels clattered down onto the floor, and as they started to slither away, I poked one with my wing and asked, "Hey, sorry, but… how could you know we were out here if you don't have eyes? I'm still new here, and I don't understand how a blind snake could know where we were… and when we got here.

The snake had turned its head towards me, and it spoke in an understanding and smooth voice, "We can't see, but we feel. We rely on other senses to move around, and we feel when we are… wanted. It isn't easy to explain, but we mainly just know. Now, is there anything else I can help you with?"

I didn't know how else to respond, except with a nod and I said, "No, thank you though."

The snake bobbed its head side to side, and slowly faced forward again and slithered off. I turned to look at Spot and saw her holding the pop-tart like thing up near her beak, with a soft smile on her face. I grinned back at her and picked up mine and asked, "So… what are these things called?"

"We call them milk berry tarts, or tarts for short." She answered, and I looked down at it, and when I looked up, I saw she was chewing a piece from her tart.

The feathers on my face rose up, and I asked, "Can you take another bite; I don't know how I should… heh."

The giggle she emitted was friendly, but I still felt embarrassed. When she nodded, she looked at me in the eyes, and took a slow bite with her beak, and afterwards, I saw the feathers of her face rise, and she looked the other way. I didn't mean to, but my eyes had slipped into a daze when I watched her take a bite, but when I saw her turn her head to the side, I snapped out of it and shook my head momentarily.

I looked down at my tart, went to take a bite, but I ended up maneuvering it under my beak instead. Grunting, I tried again, and this time I tasted the tart, and it was good. After I finished my tart, I glanced at Spot, and I was stunned to see she wasn't there. I looked to my left, and only saw a few owls talking; but when I shifted to my right, I was startled when I saw a hole in the bark by a small rise in the wooden bark. I saw something shiny in the hole, and started to walk over to it, but stopped when Spot landed in front of me, inches from my body.

"So, are you ready to leave? First light will be here soon." She said.

I nodded, and I followed her as she took flight into the night towards Tyler's old camp, and my new camp. I don't know why, but I think my mind changed when I turned into an owl. It was like I was viewing the world differently than before. I realized this when on multiple occasions I caught myself staring at Spot, and thinking how pretty she looked. I had stunned myself earlier today when I was still learning to fly, what the kiss she seemed to want would have felt like; this thought had made me lose concentration, and I almost crashed, or went yeep as Spot called it.

We had arrived at the camp, and I was prepared to shift back into my old self, even though I was kind of reluctant to try and do it. I concentrated on a human's body, and my vision went gold, and felt like I was changing, and when I looked down, I saw my body distorted through a thin layer of swaying air, but I just couldn't change.

I gasped for air, and tried once more, but I couldn't do it. I looked up at Spot, and saw she was about to fly away, but I quickly grabbed her wing before she flapped, and she looked at her wing, then at me. I asked, "Hey, can I sleep with you tonight? I can't turn back to normal…"

After I finished, I grew nervous as she just stared at me, but it quickly slid away as she smiled and nodded her head. I returned her smile, and when I let go of her wing, we both took off towards her hollow. When we arrived, she showed me her nest, and asked if it would be fine with me to sleep in her nest. I didn't want to appear rude, so I had agreed; not knowing how big of a deal it was actually.

When we had settled in, I felt Spot press into my wing, and I was surprised to feel her feathers were cold, blistering cold. When I wrapped my wing around her body, and I felt her press even more into my body, I got chilled a little bit, but I pulled my wing tighter around her and heard her sigh.

"Thank you Wolf, it usually gets cold in here for me." Spot said. I nodded my head and yawned. _Not the kind of life I was hoping for, but I can get used to this._

* * *

><p><em><strong>SEVERAL MONTHS LATER<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kludd's P.O.V.)<strong>

"Are the troops ready? We will leave at first light to commence our attack on those-," he spit the next word with disgust, "-_fools_, and enact out revenge on the one known as _Tyler_."

A Pure One troop approached metal beak nervously and said with a bold voice, yet unsuccessfully hid the fear in his voice, "Yes Metal Beak."

As I shifted on the high perch, I looked out over the gears my _brother _destroyed when he helped those imperturbable guardians.

_ When my troops and I come brother, we will first take away your savoir… and then we will have our revenge on your weak guardians._

The Metal Beak before me was simple minded and brutal, yet still brilliant. Since that battle, I had become the new Metal Beak, and after trial and error, I had devised a way to improve my army even better. I would let the lesser owls have a place in my army, but only _Tyto_ owls would be granted a spot with our better weapons and armor. The supreme _Tyto _army would prove to be even better, after only the supreme race would have the training only offered to honor guards, thus making the army not only stronger, but cunning and ruthless in battle. The old fool before me only wasted so many _Tyto's_ and_ Tyto Alba's_ lives, and our recent attack on the Tree of Ga'Hoole had reduced that number to a few dozen. I planned on using those few dozen to help me capture, or kill, the Other known as Tyler.

Where the _Guardians_ received an Other from had escaped my grasp of understanding, and the hoax they pulled by using a false Gluax had frightened my troops away, and I dared not face the entire Tree by myself. It was a humiliating defeat on our behalf, but I was sure that I would succeed in my attempt this time around.

From my vantage point, and what part of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala could be seen; a red hue of the sun's rays fading, and the welcoming of night had arrived. I turned around and saw a guard standing a few paces away, ready for any command I gave him, even if it were to take his own life. I spoke in the raspy voice of mine, "Fetch Nyra from her chambers, now!"

I watched as the owl took flight down the corridor, and made a speedy flight to request Nyra's presence. I had watched as Nyra had become politer during the past month, but she still maintained the air of Authority in her voice and demeanor. I heard a sound of labored breathing, and loud wing beats flying closer from down the passage, and Nyra flew around the corner.

"Are you well enough to fly to the tree of Ga'Hoole?" I asked.

"No, I will remain here, and tend to the troops while I heal." She said. You see, when everyone was retreating, an owl had lost flight, since there had been a hole in his wing from the weapon Tyler used. When the owl had plummeted towards the sea, his talons had damaged Nyra's wing, since he had worn battle claws, and soon after, Nyra had started to fall as well. It had been difficult, but I had supported Nyra on my back the entire flight back to St. Aegolius. She received care as soon as we had landed, and she had expressed her gratitude…

"Ok, rest well my dear, we will be back with our prisoner, or victory!" I turned around, let out a mighty and shrill screech, and I flew into the air with twenty or so Honor troops fallowing behind me. A slow, yet steady deep bass droning filled the air, and I felt strength, power, and determination flow from my troops as the hymn grew louder. We flew towards the Sea of Hoolemore, and after that, to victory.

* * *

><p><strong>(Wolf's P.O.V.)<strong>

_Gold… oh no. what is going to happen… I haven't had any golden vision in months_.

It was now near the end of summer, and I was enjoying my life with Spot. She was a very pretty owl, and I can see how Tyler loved Outillisa now… being an owl had changed our mentalities. When the spring season had finally ended, Spot, Outillisa, and every other female owl had returned to a higher maturity, but luckily that didn't change the way any of them were. Outillisa still loved Tyler, while Spot had grown to love me even more. Tyler and I have been on multiple missions through our time here, and we had earned a reputation for being the best team; we could be out-numbered, out matched, and weary, yet we would still come out victorious.

I was lazily drifting in slow circles over the dining pavilion, waiting for Tyler to finish up so we could go back to talking. Since we were two owls who had once been humans, or Other's as the owls said, we had many common interests. I don't know about Tyler, but every once in a while, I would miss being human, and had on multiple accounts tried to change back. But each time I had failed, and slowly given up. I had found another interest though, and that was making a gun that an owl could use, but had only managed to make a small single shot pistol that one could fit either in a claw, or attached to the top of a wing. Most opted for the talon, since shooting it near your head made you temporarily deaf, but more accurate.

I shook my head, yet my vision wouldn't turn back to normal, so I decided it would be best to warn Tyler. As I angled my body down and brought my wings near my body, but let them angle back, I sped towards the dining pavilion and used my enhanced eye-sight to locate Tyler, who was currently talking to Soren and Gylfie. Gylfie looked up, and said something, and next thing I know, all three are looking up at me.

It wasn't long before I spread out my wings to their full extent, spread my tail feathers, and braced myself than I landed in a half crouch near them. I heard Tyler scoff and mutter, "show-off."

I just grinned as I got back up and stated, "It's not my fault you don't like to see what your body can do." But when he saw my eyes, I dropped my grin and said, "I don't know what, but I have a really bad feeling something is about to happen. The Golden eye thing won't stop, and it never does this unless something bad is about to happen. It is still early night, so I think we had better inform the parliament before they are dismissed… you know as well as I that they will listen if we are both there."

Tyler looked at me, then faced Soren and Gylfie and said, "sorry, but this is time for me to leave," he dropped his voice and added, "And stay safe."

When he faced me again, he nodded and we both took flight into the air and flew towards the parliament hollow. We weren't that far away, yet Tyler asked, "So, what do you think it could be? A fire, another rogue band of crows…?"

I turned to face him as we kept flying and said, "I don't know, but I got a bad feeling… remember those guns I made?" he nodded, "well I'm feeling so nervous, I'm going to put them all on today…"

Tyler's face turned to shock, and he gasped out, "all of them? That's easily over 30 guns… I know their small and all, but that is crazy…." He looked me in the eyes, and I heard him chuckle, "you're going to put them all over your wings, aren't you?"

I just laughed and said, "It's going to be weird flying, but I'm going to be a flying tank… for real."

This caused us to both break out laughing as we landed, but it quickly died down when we remembered what we came here for. As we walked towards the entrance, we heard Boron's voice say, "Now then, does anyone else have any business they wish to address?"

We walked in, and Tyler spoke out, "Ours is next, and it may be important." All the owls in the hollow faced us, and an old looking Barred owl stated, "May?"

I stared at the owl, and said, "Yes, may. My vision went gold again, and it never does that unless something bad is going to happen, and it hasn't ceased yet. I have a bad itch that whatever it is trying to warn me off will affect the entire tree."

"And to add to his suggestions, I have been having dreams of an attack of some sort. It can't be coincidental that these are both happening out of the blue." Stated Tyler.

King Boron looked at us, and said, "We will take that into consideration. Now, what do you mean '_out of the blue?'_ we still don't understand all of your terms or meanings yet."

I looked at Tyler, but responded for him, "It means out of nowhere, like it doesn't happen that you are a king for no reason."

"Thank-you Wolf, You two are dismissed, we will tell you of our decision later tonight." Stated Queen Baran, and turned to talk with the rest of the parliament.

I faced Tyler as he faced me, and I said, "Ok, I will go arm up, you do whatever. Try to meet me at the Dining pavilion in twenty minutes."

"Ok, just don't blow yourself up." He chuckled, and I saw that same Barred owl angling her head to us, and I knew enough that she was listening in on us, but she most likely didn't know what we were talking about. I tried to shift back into human form, so I could go use that assault rifle Tyler had at his old camp, but my body just shimmered. "Hey, you okay? Still can't shift back into a human yet?" Tyler asked.

I just sighed and looked down, "no and no… being an owl is great, I found someone to love even," I looked back up at Tyler, "but I can't protect her as best as I can while I'm still an owl. You know how I am, fiercely loyal, and always looking out for those I care for… it's just… it's not fair!" I whispered the last part fiercely.

Tyler lifted a wing and lightly slugged me in the arm and said, "Hey, don't worry about it. Just think of this. Flight crew said you couldn't fight in an old fighter plane against jets, but you proved them wrong. Just work on protecting Spot while you are an owl instead. Prove yourself wrong."

I just nodded, and when I glanced behind him, even if momentarily, I saw that barred owl actually looking at us. "Well, we had better get going, can't be a flying tank without being lethal."

Tyler nodded, and as we both turned around and took flight, we didn't hear King Boron calling for us.

"Ok, well will someone go get them now, so they can know what we decided on?" King Boron asked. An old Barred owl raised her talon, and the queen said, "Thank you Marbella."

And with that, the old owl took off, rather slowly, and saw one of the two owls and flew after him, not knowing it was Tyler.

* * *

><p>As I landed in the hollow me and Spot shared, I was pleasantly surprised to see that she was still sleeping, so I walked up to the nest, and planted a kiss on her beak. When I backed away towards where my guns where, I saw a smile grace her beak, and hear her mummer something unintelligible.<p>

I picked up my first gun, and inspected the leather strap that was tied to it, and slowly wrapped it around my wing so it wouldn't slide off, and secured others onto the main strap until they were two quarters of the way to my wing-tip. I repeated the process with my other wing and silently thanked the game makers of _'Assassins Creed: Revelations'_ for making that small gun picture. I had slightly modified it so an owl could use it without it being so hard to fire. It hadn't been easy, yet it wasn't impossible.

As I strapped the last gun onto my wing, I inspected myself, and saw how much guns I had, _I'm going to need to fly fast, or land, when I fire these things, or I will just plummet… ok, let's see… 2… 6... 16… 34 guns. This should be enough. Don't need to fetch the ones from the armory._

I had made spares and left over one hundred smaller guns in the owls armory, I had used all but the last clip for Tyler's assault rifle to made this many guns, plus my tests.

I walked over to Spot again, and slid my wings behind her, and gave her a hug and kissed her one more time. She had trained me well in using any type of weapon, but since she excelled in swordsmanship, I had made sure to put a sheath under each wing with a wing in each one in the case I couldn't just use my talons… and from the ammo canisters I had emptied from Tyler's gun, I made some super hardened Battle claws, and used some spare materials to have Bubo make me chest plate. All those who went through chaw practices or proved themselves worthy wore a mask, but when I received mine, I made a few adjustments of my own.

I walked to my helmet and battle claws, and slid the claws on, but carried my mask in one of my claws and stood outside. I took a deep breath, and started to fly towards the Dining pavilion to meet with Tyler. I did a power dive, so I wouldn't be late, and with all the extra weight, I could hear the wind whistling past my head.

When I arrived, I slowed down enough to land gently, and set my mask next to me legs. I awaited Tyler's arrival, and did a quick look over of myself; I had seventeen guns strapped on each wing, and when I opened my wings, I had two gleaming swords under each wing. I looked down and saw the silver and gold chest plate with its intricate designs curling down until it was above my stomach. Past that I had some sharp silver battle claws with wedges of metal spiking back towards my legs on the top, with metal teeth on the bottom. I looked at my helmet, and it was gold and black with the top that could arch over my entire head, and I could use for looks, defense, and pure ramming into my enemy with.

Overall, I had achieved a look of a badass looking owl. Every time I had the mask on with my full gear apparel on, I would see other owls either look at me with fear, awe, or a mix of both when they saw me. I was warned about flying around at day, for crows would mob owls that weren't careful, yet I had caused a crow to go yeep after seeing me look at them.

I looked skyward, and with my Golden vision still on, I saw Tyler approaching… with… a Barred owl talking next to him. They seemed to be talking, and then it flew away and left Tyler to fly towards me alone.

**(Tyler's P.O.V.)**

When I arrived at my hollow, Outillisa was stretching and about to get out of the nest, but I walked up to her as she refolded her wings, and I wrapped my wings around her and brought my beak close to hers and said, "Good night love!" and I kissed her on the beak while lifting her up. I set her down and asked, "How did you sleep?"

Outillisa giggled and said, "Good night to you to, and it was fine." As I separated from her, I looked down and I said, "Your tail feather is almost back." I grinned as she looked at her tail, and I turned around and grabbed my combat knife from where I put it. I had the smith Bubo down size it, and use the extra Metal to create a thin, but durable chest plate for me. I don't know how, but he managed to give it a tint of light blue-silver.

"Where are you going to need those tonight?" I heard Outillisa's soft-honey like voice ask from behind me.

"Wolf has been having a bad feeling, and his vision won't stop being gold, so something is going to happen today. We don't know if it is good or bad, but he has a feeling it will be the latter." I told Outillisa. I slid the knife into its sheath in my chest plate, and I asked, "So, where are you going tonight?

"I'm going to go talk with Gylfie and Spot about some… things." I felt my back stiffen when she said things, and I felt her run a wing through my back feathers.

I heard her giggle, and say, "No, not about owlets. I already told you about that."

I relaxed, and turned around, "Well, I had better be going, we will need to meet with the parliament again soon." I pecked Outillisa one more time, and flew out of the hollow.

When I was a little ways from my hollow, a Barred owl flew near me and said, "Hello, my name is Marbella. The parliament would like to see you and you friend as soon as possible."

"Thank you Marbella. May you tell them we will be their soon?"

"Yes dearie." And with that, Marbella flew off to the Parliament hall, and I could see Wolf from where I was.

As I landed near Wolf, I said, "Damn… you do look like a tank. You plan on winning a war or something?"

Wolf chuckled and said, "I said I was serious."

I grinned and said, "The parliament… awaits…"

We both chuckled, and were soon on our way to the hollow, and when we did reach it, I said, "I wonder what they will say when they see you in all your gear."

We walked in, and all eyes looked at us… or more specifically, Wolf. "I feel like we are coming to flight graduation at the academy again." Wolf whispered.

After he said that, I couldn't help but chuckle as he said that, and I nodded in agreement. We stopped at the center of the hall, and I heard King Boron say, "We were going to send out a reconnaissance team, but it seems as if your both prepared. So, will you two underta-"

He was cut off as the gong outside was rung extremely loud, and we rushed outside to see what was happening. We heard someone shout, "**PURE ONES! FIND AND CAPTURE TYLER! KILL HIM IF HE DOESN'T COOPERATE!"**

_Why does that voice sound familiar?_

I looked at Wolf, who had put on his mask, and looked at me, "Are you ready to go win? It sounds like you have a party to attend."

I chuckled and said, "Let's go save the day."

** A.N.: I'm a jerk, I know. I was planning on putting the action scene in here, but I decided to leave a cliffy. I am officially ending this story here and now. Don't worry, I will make a sequel, and I have it all planned out… or most of it… right now. I spent over 24 hours laboring over this, so you can spend 24 sec to review. Also, tell me if you would prefer it to be lovey gushy like earlier in the story, or less like right now, but still there. Love and romance make it easier to make some humor… you all know what to do. REVIEW.**

** Airmen0007: give me details, or write your story for that **_'several months'_** period of time. I'm giving you 5 days to do that from this post, if I don't have any of those **_'Learnt techniques' _**i won't be able to progress my story with your idea you PM'ed me. I want to do it, but I got nothing to work with at the moment.**

** Tic234stars: I already know how you will feel about this story ending XD.**

** Everyone else: thank you all for ideas; I know what I will do. I have a mixture for different things you all gave me. Hope you enjoyed. And the other authors of FF. thank you… I would have never written this if I hadn't read so many good stories.**


End file.
